Ms Davis goes to Washington
by reddneckin
Summary: After a bitter divorce, Melia Davis moves from Texas to Washington, where she and her best friend meet the Hillstrand brothers. Endings not that great, but let me know what you think.


Melia Davis rolled down the window as she pulled back onto the interstate. She was traveling from Houston Texas to a town in Washington, just outside of Seattle. Her best friend Meagan lived there and had invited Melia to move in. It had been a rough six months for Melia, but her divorce was final at last. She found out the bastard, Rick that she had given 15 years of her life to, had been giving it to every Tina, Fay and Sally in Houston. Being an attorney did have its advantages though because she had bled his sorry ass dry. Meila was anxious to get to Washington and put the past behind her.

She pulled her red Nissan Pathfinder into a parking lot in front of a local coffee shop. Meagan said she would be in a silver Honda, but she did not see her friends car. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Meagans number, "Hey, its Meg. Leave a message when you hear the beep, If I like you, I will call you back, if I don't like you, kiss my ass and forget my number." Melia rolled her eyes. Her friend had always had a wacky sense of humor.

"Hey, where the hell are you. I am waiting at this coffee shop so hurry up and get over here." Melia hung up the phone and got out of her car stretching. It had been a long ride.

"Melia Rose Davis" A familiar voice shouted behind her. She turned around and Meagan was running across the parking lot toward her. The two friends hugged. "God its been forever" Mella agreed and smiled, "And then some. We have got some serious catching up to do"

The two friends walked into the café. Seated at a table in the corner were four men. One had black hair and a beard, ball cap backwards on his head. The man seated beside him had sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes, "Now that is a fine hammaknocker" Melia thought to herself. The other two mean seated across from them were older. One had a receding hairline, and wore a black sweatshirt with NORTHWESTERN across the front. The other guy was blonde, and kind of resembled Ric Flair.

They sat down at a table on the other end of the shop, but Melia could still see them. The one black haired guy was staring at her.

"Looks like you have an admirer" Meagan said. The waitress walked over and the girls ordered two double cheese burgers, French fries and large coca colas.

"Oh, and we will need a bottle of mustard," Meagan told her. The waitress nodded and went to fill the order.

"Ok listen," Meagan said as she sipped coke from the straw in her glass, " Those dudes over there are crab fisherman, and the black haired one, his name is Jonathan, he is bad news. He will hit on you in a blink"

"Well, he can hit all he pleases. Rick the Dick has made me to the point that I have decided I don't need a man. I mean seriously Meg, what could I possibly need from a man."

Meagan looked at her friend with a wicked grin as the waitress brought their order, "Well, I can think of one very important thing"

"Oh shut up" Melia said. The two toasted with their hamburgers , "Friends forever" Melia said. "You betcha girlfriend" Meagan said.

"Saw you eyeing those women back there." Sig Hansen said to Jonathan as he lit up a cigarette. "Look way too young for you." Jonathan looked at him with a sly grin.

"Now when have you ever known me to give a shit one way or the other about age?" Sig was right though, she did not look a day over 30.

Andy, Jonathans younger brother spoke up, "I am in agreement about those women being hot, but we have got bigger fish to fry. With Nancy not being able to take our case, we have to find a lawyer, and fast." The other men agreed with him.

"Well," Sig's brother spoke up, "There is a new attorney in town. Moved here from Texas. I don't know if she is up and running yet. I noticed the sign on the office door yesterday. Might not hurt to check it out"

"Well, we have got to do something." Andy spoke up. This could not have come at a worse time for him. Not only was he coming out of a bitter divorce, him and his brother were up to their balls in debt. Their boat, the Time Bandit, had suffered serious damage during last years season, and they had spent every dime they had repairing it.

"Well," Jonathan spoke up, "Are we agreed that we are gonna try and make contact with this new lawyer?" The four men agreed and Sig said he would make the call.

Melia and Meagan had just arrived at Meagan's house. Melias cell phone was ringing. She had forwarded all of her calls from her office to her cell.

"Hello, Melia Davis speaking"

"Hello" a gruff voice answered back, 'This is Sig Hansen. I captain the crab boat called The Northwestern. The Discovery Channel has decided to sue a couple of my buddies for some sort of contract dispute. Does your firm handle cases like this?"

"Yes we do. I just moved to town though, and my office is not set up yet, hold on just a second sir"

Meagan was standing in front of her waving her arms like a madwoman, "Just tell him to come here."

"You sure," Melia said. "Yeah, your office isn't set up yet, you don't even have power"

"Sir, my office is not set up yet to take clients, but if you don't mind coming to my friend Meagan's house, I would be happy to look things over with you."

Melia gave him directions and it was decided that they would meet at 1pm the next day.

Melia got up the next morning and took a shower. She dressed in the most professional outfit she had. A pair of black jeans, a white button down shirt and a black blazer. She was pulling her boots on when Meagan tapped on the door.

"Yeah, come in Meg." Melia was standing at the dresser combing her long black hair. It had natural curl to it, and was halfway down her back. Meagan had always envied Melia. She was voted the most beautiful Senior in their class, with good reason. Melias mom was a beautiful Italian woman, and her dad was an equally handsome man. They had both died when Melia was in law school. She was determined to finish school and open her own practice. It was hard, but Melia had done it.

"Just wanted to make sure you were settled. You want breakfast?" Melia shook her head no. "Just a cup of hot coffee. You might as well just throw it in my face, it might wake me up faster" Melia followed Meagan to the kitchen. Meagan had a beautiful five bedroom three bath house. She too had divorced and her ex had decided to let her keep the house. The two girls sat down at the kitchen table and drank coffee, Meagan chowing down on a bagel.

"So what time are those dudes getting here" Melia sat her cup down on the table, "One. I hope they can find your house"

Before she knew it, it was 1pm, and the doorbell was ringing. Melia answered the door and welcomed the gentlemen inside. It was just the guy named Sig, and the two Hillstrand brothers. The men sat down on the couch facing the back of the house, and Melia opted for a chair in the corner. Meagan had given it the name of "the big flop chair" because it was huge and you could flop down in in.

Melia sat and read over the suit and looked at the men. "So, what's the problem?"

"Well" the guy named Jonathan said, "They are claiming we" he pointed to him and his brother, "did not film some show we were suppose to film. We did not know anything about it, and they are suing us for breach of contract." Melia looked over at Sig, "Ok, so I don't see your name on here anywhere. I am guessing you are in support of these two" He nodded. Melia read over the document again and reached for her phone.

"Did you guys sign anything?" They all three said no. Melia phoned the main office at Discovery and just like that, the suit was dropped.

"Well, that was less painful than I thought" Sig said.

"Its kind of hard to sue someone for breach of contract, when there was no contract to begin with"

Andy stood up with his brother and Sig. He really wanted to ask her out. He was wishing her friend was there, at least then he could talk to her and feel the situation out. Melia had refused payment from them, since she really had not done anything but make a phone call. Jonathan was insistent that they do something. Just about that time, Meagan returned home.

"Hey, maybe we can take you and your friend out to dinner or something." Jonathan said.

"No, its fine. I didn't do anything but make a phone call." She looked at Meagan who was coming up the walkway. "How did things go" Meagan said.

"Great" Jonathan said with a grin, "Problem is, your friend wont let us pay her. Why don't we take you girls out to dinner or something"

"Sounds good to me," Meagan said with a wink. "Great" Jonathan said, "See you at six"

"Meagan Alice, have you lost your damn mind" Melia slammed the door shut. "Shit, that's the last thing I wanted." She went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Twisting the top off, she downed about half the beer before slamming the bottle down on the counter.

"Well, it might be fun, you never know." Meagan walked to the laundry room to start a load of clothes.

"You are the one who said that dude was bad news and he would hit on anyone."

"Yeah, he will" Meagan shut the door to the washer and turned it on, walking out of the laundry room, she shut the door behind her.

"So, why the hell do you want to go out with them?" Melia was furious. The last thing she needed or wanted in her life right now was a man.

"Because, I have heard some things about Mr Hillstrand, and I would give my left tit to know if its true or not."

"Yeah" Melia yelled out after her, "Lets just hope he doesn't give you something that ajax wont take off and penicillin wont get rid of"

At six on the dot, Jonathan and Andy pulled up in front of Meagan's house. Jonathan walked up to the door and hit the bell.

"We need to decide who gets who" he said to Andy. Andy really did not give a shit either way. He was just along for the ride. After his marriage ended, he had pretty much said to hell with dating and women. They would eventually screw you over anyway. Jonathan had told him to dress better than a t-shirt and jeans. Andy could not believe his older brother had actually put a nicer looking Wrangler shirt on and a pair of dressier looking jeans. Usually, he wore an old t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of faded out jeans, with his snake skin boots. Andy decided on a light blue Henley and his dark blue Wranglers. They were a little snug on him, but he didn't care. He also opted for a pair of boots. Meagan answered the door and let them inside. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress.

"Come on in guys. I am Meagan by the way. I will see if Mel's ready. Help yourself to a beer" She stepped down the hall to see if Melia was ready or not.

"Ok," Jonathan said, "Meagan's all mine" Andy did not care. He could have them both.

"Mel, you ready" Meagan opened the door. "Girl, now you look good" Melia had decided to wear a white sundress. She was always tan, being Italian, and was trying to decide whether or not to put her hair up in a bun.

"Yeah, I guess" She was ready to get this over with. She was guessing she would be stuck with the blonde guy.

The four loaded up in the truck, Jonathan and Meagan in the front, Melia and Andy in the back. They went to a steakhouse and were waiting to be seated. Meagan was having no problem at all getting along with Jonathan. Melia's guess was, he would be in her pants before the sun came up. The hostess finally came over and seated the four of them at a table in the rear of the building. Andy was thankful. Maybe the groupies would not see them. Jonathan seemed to relish in the attention, but Andy hated it. He had always been shy, and it made him uncomfortable when there were women throwing themselves at him.

Meagan and Jonathan chatted away. Melia picked up her beer and took a swig. Andy was looking out the window. Damn he was good looking, he had sharp features that made him rugged looking, but boyish at the same time. He caught Melia staring at him and smiled. He leaned over toward the middle of the table, "So, how do you like Washington?"

"Its ok I guess. A lot different from Texas. Texas is busier and louder than this." Andy explained that he and his brother were not native to the state. They were raised in Alaska, and still spent summers there. The waitress brought their food and Melia had to laugh when Andy rolled his eyes at the sight of Meagan and Jonathan feeding each other. Meagan was working on her third Pina Colada, and getting a righteous buzz. Drunk sex is the best sex Meagan always said.

The foursome left the restaurant, and Andy climbed behind the wheel. Jonathan had drank one too many crown and coke and was in no shape to drive. He and Meagan opted for the backseat. Melia climbed in the passenger seat and reached for her seatbelt. She looked in the side mirror, just as Jonathans hand was diving down Meagan's shirt. She rolled her eyes.

"You are gonna have to direct me how to get back to the house. Jonathan drove and to be honest, I really wasn't paying much attention." Melia nodded. "Turn right up here, and then left at the next light. House is the third one on the left" Andy looked at her when they stopped at the light. She was a hot looking woman. She had naturally wavy black hair and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. The car behind them beeped their horn, and Andy jumped. He turned left and looked over at Melia, "You said the third house right." She nodded, and he turned the truck into the driveway.

Meagan and Jonathan got out and went up the driveway, lips locked. Meagan fumbled for the keys, and the two went inside, leaving a trail of clothes behind them.

Melia sighed and sat down on the couch. Some things never changed. She looked up at Andy, "Might as well sit down." He nodded and wiped his hands on his pants. His palms were sweating like hell.

"Look, I have to be honest. I really thought about asking you out when we came over here earlier today, but I figured it would be better if I didn't. After the way I got done, I just don't trust women anymore. Nothing against you"

"I went through a bitter divorce," Melia explained, "So I was not thrilled about going out either."

They could hear Meagan and Jonathan from the back of the house and Melia was starting to get embarrassed.

"You want to go and grab a cup of coffee?" He reached for the keys on the table.

Melia sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, why not" The two walked out the door as Meagan let out a loud, "HOLY SHIT"

Andy pulled up to a coffee shop a few miles from the house. They went inside and sat down. It had started to rain.

"Well, I guess what they say about Washington must be true." Andy looked at her with a puzzled look, "The rain" Melia pointed at the window.

"Yeah, it does rain here a lot." Andy picked up his coffee cup and looked at Melia. She sure was a beauty. He would not mind busting a nut, but really was not ready for that now, and he didn't think she was either.

Melia was pissed at Meagan, but there was nothing she could do now. Meagan had gotten what she wanted. Meagan had always been that way. She would drop her pants in a second. Melia had always been more careful, and had refused to sleep with anyone until she was married. When she met Rick, her parents were not happy about it at all, but accepted him anyway. Sex with him was not as good as she thought it would be, but then she did not have anything to compare it to.

"What are you doing tomorrow." Andy asked Melia, snapping her to reality.

"I have to get my office set up. I was actually due to come into town a week ago, but some personal business got in the way." More like a selfish asshole got in the way, she thought to herself. "Why do you ask" She picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. This was some strong stuff. She feared she would never blink again.

"Well, I have this charity golf thing, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me." Andy was hoping she would say yes. In spite of what he had been through, he was starting to like her.

"What time does it start?" She could not believe she had just asked him that, but she was trying to be polite.

"It starts at 10 and ends at 2. Then I could help you set your office up"

"You don't have to do that Andy." Andy stood up and laid a twenty dollar bill on the table. Melia was impressed. Rick's idea of a tip was two pennies stuck to the bottom of the water glass.

"I don't mind helping" The truth was, he just wanted to spend more time with her.

They pulled into the driveway and Andy shut off the engine. "You think they are done" Melia started to laugh, knowing Meagan, probably not.

Melia opened the door and turned on the living room lamp. Meagan's bedroom door was still shut.

"You want to go and see if Jonathan's ready to go home" Andy was standing by the door.

"Oh no. No way in hell am I going in there. There is no telling what's on the other side" Andy started to laugh.

"This house has five rooms, so you can take your pick. My room is the first room on the left. You can pick any other one you want, I am going to bed."

The next morning, Melia was in the kitchen making coffee. She heard a thump, and turned to see Andy had joined her in the kitchen.

"Well, how did you sleep?" Melia was standing at the counter peeling an orange. She had on a pair of beige shorts and a Texas Longhorns T-shirt. Andy thought she looked hot as hell.

"Slept ok I guess." Truth was, he had not slept all that great at all. He could not stop thinking about Melia and how gorgeous he thought she was. He found himself staring at her, and quickly looked at the floor.

"I wonder if Mr Crown and Ms Colada are planning on joining us today"

Just about that time, Meagan's bedroom door opened and Jonathan emerged. Melia looked at Andy and smiled.

"You want coffee or Alka Seltzer" He sat down at the table and grimaced. "Coffee, black" Melia poured him a cup and sat it in front of him. "You know, I have a hangover cure if you want to try it. It will make you puke, but you will feel better." Jonathan said no thanks and picked up the cup of coffee. Melia laid two asprin down in front of him.

"Next time you are gonna drink like that, take two asprin or Tylenol before you go to bed. Your head wont hurt nearly as bad the next morning."

Andy stood up and grabbed the keys. "You about ready," He asked his brother. Jonathan nodded and the two headed for the door, "Tell Meagan I will call her later." Melia nodded. "I will see you in a couple of hours." Andy said and the two brothers headed for the door.

"Whats in a couple of hours." Jonathan asked his brother. Damn he had a hangover from hell.

"I am taking Melia with me to the golf game, then I am helping her set her office up."

"So, how's she in the sack?" Jonathan grinned at his little brother.

"Couldn't tell you. We went out for coffee and that was it" Jonathan looked at him and shook his head. He could not believe his brother had given up a perfectly good piece of ass.

"There's more to a relationship than just sex man." Andy said.

"Glad I picked Meagan then. That girl is wild and then some"

Andy pulled up into the driveway of Meagans house at 9:30. He got out and knocked on the front door, surprised as hell that Meagan answered.

"I didn't figure you would be up until noon or after." He said.

"Come on in, I will let Melia know you are here." To tell the truth, she was a bit embarrassed at the fact that she had just had sex with Andy's brother.

Melia came down the hall dressed in a light green polo shirt and white shorts. Andy did not realize last night how big her chest was. He had always liked women with an ample bosom, and she surely had it.

"You ready." Andy walked her to the door, and the two left.

The golf game proved to be an excellent source of publicity for Melia. She lined up four clients for the next week. She was glad when the game was over and she and Andy headed back toward town where her office was located. Andy pulled into a parking space in front of the row of buildings.

"This your office?" Melia looked at him and nodded, digging for the keys in her purse.

Andy pointed to the building directly across the street. It was a huge building that had a Time Bandit logo on the front.

"That's mine and Jonathans shop over there. You can get all the Time Bandit stuff you want in there. Even fireworks"

"I am guessing the Time Bandit is your boat," Melia asked unlocking the door. Thank goodness the power was on. The desks and filing cabinets had already been delivered. She had mailed Meagan a key, since she would be Melia's paralegal, so everything was ready when Melia got there.

Melia and Andy worked the rest of the afternoon getting the office set up. She learned that he too had been through a pretty nasty divorce, and had moved to Washington from Indiana. He said he had thought about moving back to Alaska but there were too many old memories there. She learned that his parents had divorced when he was a child and his mom and dad had both remarried. His dad had passed away but his step mom was still in Alaska. Melia discovered that he was pretty easy to talk to.

"I don't know about you, but I am starving." Melia said. "Why don't we go back to the house and I will fix us something to eat."

"Sounds good to me." Andy hung the clock up on the wall and folded the stepladder, placing it in a side storage closet.

They got back to Meagan's house and there was a note on the table.

"Mel, went with J to dinner. Be at his house. Don't wait up. Will give details later. Love Meg."

Melia changed her clothes and went to work on fixing chicken picatta, buttermilk potatoes and green beans. Andy could not remember the time he had eaten a home cooked meal. This food was amazing.

The two sat on the couch after dinner and finished off a bottle of white wine. Melia listened to Andy talk about fishing in the Bering Sea and how rough it got. He was telling her something about a huge piece of ice that had fallen and almost hit his and Jonathan's nephew, but she really was not paying attention. She was too busy checking him out. He was broad shouldered. He was chunky, but not fat. Rick had a beer belly like you had never seen. His legs were solid, and so were his arms. She could tell by the bulge in his pants that he was not lacking in that department. "Oh frig" She thought to herself blushing, "I am seriously sitting here looking at this mans bulge"

"You ok Melia." Andy was looking at her, and she almost burst into tears. This was not what she wanted to happen.

"Yeah. Its getting late, and I am beat." Andy looked surprised, wondering if maybe he had said something offensive.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" Andy walked to the door. He knew that Meagan was not home and didn't really want to leave Melia here alone.

"Yeah sure." Before she could say anything else. He kissed her. First, just a smooch. Then a a kiss that made her thighs feel like they were on fire. Melia pulled away from him. "I think you better go." She practically pushed him out the door and shut it behind him. Melia leaned against the door and hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She would not let this happen.

Andy got into the truck and slammed the door. He turned the key, and put the truck in reverse, almost skidding his tires backing out of the driveway. What the hell had he done. He was polite and it wasn't like he tried to grope her or anything. Maybe calling her was not such a good idea after all.

Meagan got home the next morning around 10. Melia was sitting at the table reviewing a case.

"Morning sunshine." Meagan smiled at her as she sat down.

"Morning" Melia mumbled barely looking up from the brief she was reading.

"So, how was your night." Meagan walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup and joined Melia back at the table.

"Ok, I guess." Melia took a sip of coffee and picked up her pen, making notes in the margin of the paper.

"Girl, I gotta tell ya. Mr Hillstrand knows what he is doing. The things that man did to me.."

"Look Meg, I am glad you and Jonathan are getting along, and I am glad that you had fun. I have about 15 new clients booked and I am due in court in an hour, so please excuse me if I am not interested in your sex-capade."

"Well, I am sorry Ms I didn't get any" Melia stood up and walked to the sink, placing her cup.

"You know, there is more to a relationship than just sex." Melia walked out of the room. She returned in a few minutes dressed in a black suit and heels. "I have to go to court. I will see you later" She picked up her keys and briefcase and headed out the door.

Melia pulled in front of her office feeling pretty damn good. She had just won her first case since her move to Washington. It was not a big case, but it still felt good to win, and put her name out there in a positive light. She had forgotten that Andy had told her their business was right across the street from her. She got out of her car and hit the keyless entry button to lock it. The beep caught the attention of Andy, who was helping the UPS man unload the truck. He saw Melia walking into her office, and thought about last night. He started across the street to get to the bottom of what had happened last night.

Melia looked up from her desk as the front door buzzed. She was hoping that it was Meagan, but it was not. It was Andy. He walked to the door of the glassed in office and cleared his throat. "Can I come in." Melia looked up briefly and pointed to a chair in front of her desk.

"I was going to call you later." Andy sat down in the chair and Melia looked up from her desk. He had a ball cap on, black t shirt and jeans. "Did I do something last night or..."

Melia shook her head no. "No Andy, its not you. Look, I don't know what you think is going to happen between us, but sex is the furthest thing from my mind." She hoped to hell he could not tell she was lying through her teeth. She would love to jump his damn bones right about now. "I have to stay focused on my career. I have some pretty big cases I am working on and the slightest distraction could make me lose one of them."

Andy was curious, "Have you ever lost a case." She shook her head no.

They talked for a few more minutes, and Melia told him she needed to get back to work. Andy needed to get back too to unpack the order they had just received.

Melia pulled into the driveway to find Jonathans black truck parked. "They are most likely humping like rabbits," She thought to herself, and unlocked the door. She could hear Meagan laughing and saw the two of them sitting outside. Meagan heard Melia drive up and walked through the backdoor.

"How was court?" Meagan reached in the fridge for two beers, handing Jonathan one of them.

"Good," Melia looked up from the mail. "Won the case"

Meagan smiled and lifted her bottle, "That's my girl"

"What the hell is this. Its from Rick" Melia tore the envelope open and sat down at the table. "What the fuck"

"What's wrong" Meagan walked up behind her. "That dickhead. Can he do that?"

Melia's ex husband had sent her a letter stating that he planned to try to collect alimony from her.

"He can try. There are statutes of limitation on this, and I think he's met them already."

"He cant take you back to court and re open the case?" Jonathan asked.

"For child support yes, I don't think he can ask for alimony. He's the one who cheated on me. Besides, I gave the fucker everything but the damn kitchen sink just to get away from him."

Melia reached for her cell phone and walked out onto the back patio. She dialed the number of the attorney who had taught her everything she knew. Linda was known as the bulldog bitch in court.

"Hello, you have reached the office of Linda Snyder" Melia rolled her eyes and sighed as the rest of the message played out on the service. When she finally heard the beep, she left a message and laid the phone down on the patio table. No sooner had she laid it down than it rang.

"Hey, Its Andy" Melia rolled her eyes. She was hoping like hell it would have been Linda.

"I just wanted to call you and apologize again, you know, for kissing you like I did. I shouldn't have done that"

"Its fine. Hey Andy, I need to take this call" Melia hit the button and thankfully, it was Linda.

Melia walked back inside and sat down at the table.

"Well," Meagan walked over and sat down, "Everything ok"

"Yeah. According to Linda, unless he has an extra two thousand dollars laying around, there is no way he can re open the case, and even then, he cant prove that I was unfaithful to him"

Melia got up and started down the hall. "I have to meet a client for lunch."

When Melia dressed for her appointment, she reached for her purse from the couch and started toward Meagan's bedroom door. She lifted her hand to knock, and just about that time heard her friend let out a loud moan. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen. She found a Wal Mart receipt and turned it over, "Meg, went to meet my client. Be back around 4. Mel."

Melia walked to the door and as she closed it, she could hear Jonathan and Meagan going to town.

Melia arrived at the restaurant and walked inside, removing her sunglasses. The hostess guided her to a table in the corner where her client sat with his mother. He was 19 and had been accused of assaulting an officer. Melia sat down and bent to sit her purse on the floor. She glanced over at the table across from them and saw Andy seated at the table with a blonde. "Well," she thought to herself, "I have no claim to him, he can do as he pleases." She was pissed at herself because all of a sudden she was jealous.

Andy was looking, no Andy was staring at Melia. She was dressed in a light blue slightly low cut blouse and a short navy blue skirt that showed her curves off perfectly. The blonde was chattering away, saying something about her cocker spaniel. Andy signaled for the waitress.

"Hey," the blonde whined,"Where are you going"

"Sorry, I just remembered there is something I need to take care of" He laid a fifty dollar bill on the table and walked out.

Andy climbed into his truck and slammed the door. He could see Melia from his truck. She had bent over to pick up her briefcase and he caught a glimpse of the lacy beige bra she was wearing. He felt himself getting hard. He turned the key and backed out of the parking lot. "I cant believe I am getting a damn woody from looking at a womans bra" He thought to himself.

Melia pulled into the parking lot in front of her office. Since Meagan was otherwise occupied, she would have to research the case herself. It was fine with her. It would take her mind off of Andy. She hit the automatic lock button on her keyring and looked across the street. This had become a habit for her ever since she learned that the Time Bandit store was there. She saw Andy's grey Toyota truck sitting in the parking lot.

Andy watched Melia walk into her office. She sat down at her desk and put her laptop up, and immediately began twirling a strand of her long black hair between her fingers. Andy knew he was not going to get much work done, so he walked out the front door.

Melia had her back to the door, but she heard the buzzer indicating someone had walked in. Meagan had told her she needed to keep the door locked when she was there alone. Melia was dialing the number of the prosecuting attorney. Without looking up she said, "Have a seat and I will be with you in a sec"

"Yes, Hello, this is Melia Davis, I am representing Jerome Smart. I have just looked at the surveillance video from the night of the incident outside the Blue Tavern. I think you need to look at it as well. Mr Smart was dressed in a black long sleeved Ralph Lauren shirt and black dress pants. The man who is assaulting Officer Snead is dressed in a Swamp People t-shirt and blue jeans. I don't think you want me to make a fool out of you in court, so I suggest you look at the video and strongly consider dropping the charges against my client" Melia hung up the phone and turned around. "How can I help you"

Andy was sitting in the chair in front of her desk.

"Oh, Hi" Melia got up from her desk and walked to the filing cabinet. Andy could not take it anymore. He walked up behind her and slid his hands around her waist. Leaning down, he softly kissed her on the neck. Melia moaned softly. No way was she doing this. She turned to face him, and he kissed her, slowly. Melia broke the kiss and walked to her desk. She propped herself up by her hands, feeling like she might pass out. Andy walked up behind her again and she turned around.

"Andy, we cant do this. I am sorry." She edged back over to the filing cabinet and he was right behind her. He put his arms at her sides, and slowly slid his hands up to her breasts, and began massaging them. Melia leaned back into him. She looked up at the reflection in the clock and realized that the blinds were open. Her office was on the main street of town, and she and Andy were giving the people passing by quite a show.

The phone rang, and she reached to answer it.

"Yes, Andy's here" she looked up at him.

"Ok, we will be right there." She hung up the phone. "That was Jonathan. His son Scott has been arrested" Andy looked at her shocked and followed her to the door.

"I need to lock the store. I will meet you downtown" He shouted over his shoulder.

Melia and Andy arrived at the police station to find Jonathan and Meagan sitting in the waiting area. Melia walked over and spoke to the receptionist. The side door buzzed and Melia went to the back.

"What the hell's going on dude" Andy asked his brother.

"Don't know." Jonathan said. "Scotty just called and said I needed to get down here."

"Jonathan, Mel's a good attorney, one of the best in the country. She knows what she's doing so don't worry"

Just about that time, the door opened and Melia and Scott walked out. Jonathan got up and hugged his son.

"I didn't do anything" Scott started to say, and Melia put her finger to her lips to shush him. She signed the paper the officer handed her and the five of them walked to the door.

"Ok, first thing, you don't talk out like this because there are eyes and ears everywhere." Melia told him. "Let's go back to Meg's house and we can talk there"

The five of them arrived back at Meagans house and Scott began to tell them what had happened. A buddy of his was selling Heroin. Scott knew that he sold drugs, but did not expect that he would be doing a drug deal right there in front of him.

"The guy that Mike was selling the drugs to was undercover." Scott said, "He took both of us in"

Melia was not surprised."This happens all the time. Unfortunately you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Take a piece of friendly advice and be more careful who you associate yourself with from now on."

Melia picked the phone up and called the police station. It took about 15 minutes before the charges against Scott were dropped. Melia hung the phone up and walked back into the living room.

"The charges were dropped," She said as Scott breathed a sigh of relief. "You may get called to give a statement, but that should be about it"

Melia walked to her bedroom and sat down on the bed. Jonathan had taken his son home, and Meagan was talking to Andy in the living room. Melia had excused herself to go and change her clothes. She pulled her shoes off and walked over to the closet. She pulled a blue hanes t-shirt from the closet and started to unbutton her blouse. She heard the door click and figured it was Meagan. It was Andy.

"Need some help with that?" He walked over to her and finished unbuttoning her blouse. Melia could hardly breathe. He bent his head down and kissed her cleavage.

"Andy, Meagan's in the next room" He shook his head no, and reached behind her to unhook her bra. "No she's not. She went into town" He bent down and pulled Melias left nipple into his mouth. An electric shock went through her and she dug her hands into his hair.

"Andy, we don't need to do this." He looked up at her. "I will stop if you want me to, but I really don't think you do." He pushed her gently back onto the bed and slid her skirt off. She was not wearing panty hose, and he slowly slid her white lace panties down her legs and onto the floor. Melia gasped and then moaned when Andy slid his tongue between her legs. Rick had never done that before, and she was starting to like it. That felt pretty damn good. Melia arched her back and bucked her hips as she climaxed. Andy slid on top of her and entered her gently. The two of them rode a wave of desire and passion, and finally came together. Melia sat up quickly and looked at Andy who was still laying on the bed.

"Did that really just happen. Did we just..."

"Fuck the hell out of each other, yeah we did" Andy said with a sly grin. It had been a long time since he had gotten laid, and it felt good.

Melia grabbed her underthings and her shirt and shorts and went to the bathroom. Andy could hear her crying and tapped on the door.

"You ok." She opened the door and brushed past him. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. She could not believe what had just happened.

"Hey, if I did something wrong, please tell me." Andy walked into the kitchen only in his boxers. He stopped in front of her and lifted her chin so she had to look him in the eyes.

"Its not you." She said softly, "Its me." Melia walked over to the table and sat down. "I am not like Meagan Andy. I don't hop from one guy to the other like she does. To tell you the truth, you are only the second man I ever had sex with." He sat down at the table beside her and all of a sudden felt like a huge pile of shit.

"I guess we should have maybe gotten to know each other a little better." He looked at her and slid his hand over hers, "So I am guessing you were a virgin when you got married." She went on to tell Andy that when she got with Rick, sex was not as great as she had been told. As long as he was satisfied, he did not care if she was or not.

"Well" Andy pulled her up from the table and drew her to him, " Maybe I need to show you how its done"

"Um, I think you already accomplished that." Melia said.

"That was just the appetizer." He said with a grin. "You still have the main course and dessert to get to"

Melia looked at him and blushed.

For the remainder of the afternoon, Melia and Andy got to know each other a lot better. By the time the sun was going down, she knew every mole and blemish he had, including a birthmark that was in the shape of a strawberry right on his left ass cheek.

After Andy had taken her to the happy land of climax more than once, the two of them went into the kitchen for something to eat. Meagan drove up and noticed that a truck was blocking her from getting into the garage. It was a truck she did not recognize, and hoped to hell it was not Melia's ex husband. Meagan started toward the door and looked in the window just as Andy was pulling Melias t-shirt off. "Well I'll just be damned" Meagan said to herself. She went back to her car and dialed Jonathan's cell number.

"Hey Captain." She said when he answered. "You busy. Well, your brother and my best friend are otherwise occupied, so why don't we meet somewhere." Meagan ended the call and left to meet Jonathan.

When Meagan returned home, Andy's truck was gone. She pulled into the garage and walked into the kitchen to find Melia sitting at the table in her pajamas, laptop in front of her, drinking a margarita.

"You save any for me?" She asked her friend with a wink.

"Yeah, there's more in the pitcher over there. Help yourself"

Meagan fixed herself a drink and joined Melia at the table.

"So," Meagan said, "How was your afternoon."

"It was good," Mel said, never glancing up from the laptop.

"Good." Meagan started laughing. Melia looked up at her friend.

"What's so damn funny" Melia walked over to fill her glass back up.

"Mel, I wasn't going to tell you this but, I, Um. I saw you and Andy earlier. I came home and didn't recognize the truck in the driveway and I thought it might be Rick. I looked in the window and well, let me just say that I am guessing you had a pretty great afternoon."

Melia felt her face get hot. She had never been so embarrassed in her life.

"Just how much did you see." She asked Meagan.

Meagan shook her head, " Its not like I stood there and watched, I'm not a perv for cryin out loud." Meagan walked over to the pitcher and poured the rest of the drink into her glass. " I just saw him taking your shirt off" Meagan winked at Melia and raised her glass. "Girlfriend finally got her some"

Melia could not help it. She burst out laughing. Meagan had always been a class A goof ball and this time was no exception. The two girls sat down on the couch with a bottle of champagne and talked until the wee hours. They finished off the champagne and then drank a whole bottle of crown royal between them.

The next morning, Melia woke up with a splitting headache. She could not remember the last time she had drank like that. Thank goodness she did not have to go into the office today, or court. She could just imagine having to stand in court with a hangover. She rolled out of the bed and went into the bathroom.

When Melia walked out of the bathroom she could hear her cellphone ringing. She answered it with a very soft, "Hello"

"Hey" Andy's voice boomed through the phone. Melia winced and sat down on the bed.

"Hey, don't talk so loud." She rubbed her temple with her palm.

"You ok? You sound sick or something"

Melia laid back on the bed, "Yeah, or something is right."

Melia told him about her and Meagan's drinking party the night before. He was a little surprised, he did not think Melia drank like that.

"Well, the reason I called, I am taking my boat out today and thought you might like to go."

"Sure, just give me a minute to wake up" Melia hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen. Meagan was sitting at the table staring at the cup of coffee she had poured.

"I feel like a hot cat terd that has been rolled in cracker crumbs." Meg said, and laid her head down on the table.

Melia grabbed a bottle of tabasco sauce from the pantry and the bottle of tomato juice from the refrigerator. She grabbed a few more things from the pantry and a spoon out of the drawer. She stirred the concoction and took a breath before she downed the drink. In just a few minutes, she was hanging over the toilet bowl.

Melia emerged from the bathroom and fixed herself some coffee, and joined her friend at the table.

"I don't know why you drink something that is gonna make you puke." Meagan said to her.

"You should try it. It makes you feel better." She popped two asprin into her mouth and took a huge gulp of coffee.

Meagan walked to the sink and started back to the table. "Hey, someone's here." She walked to the front door as Andy got out of his truck.

"Morning." He said to Meagan, "You look like shit"

"Thanks," She said lifting her coffee cup" I feel like it too"

"Where's Melia?"

"She's getting dressed. Go on back" Meagan headed to her bedroom and shut the door.

Melia was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Since drinking her hangover cure, she felt a lot better. Andy walked in and saw her bent over the sink. He walked up behind her and grabbed her ass.

"Ok, stop that?" She said. " I still feel squirmy from last night"

"Oh, I have got a helluva hangover cure" He said with a sly grin.

"Yeah, I just bet you do" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Melia dressed in her favorite cutoff shorts and her "Don't Make Me Go All Redneck Billy On You" t-shirt. She slipped a pair of brown flip flops on and followed Andy to the door.

"You gonna let Meagan know we are leaving"

Melia shook her head no and closed the door. "She will probably sleep all afternoon." They walked to the truck and Andy opened the door for her. She climbed in and sat down, and he reached across her with the seatbelt and buckled it. "Safety first" He grinned at her and kissed her. She hated to admit it, but she was falling for this guy pretty hard.

They drove a few miles from where Melia's office was to a landing where Andy dropped the boat into the water. Melia had her bathing suit on under her clothes, and shimmied off her shorts and top and settled herself into one of the deck chairs. The sun felt good, and before long she was dozing. Andy's hand sliding up her leg woke her up. She looked up at him and slid her sunglasses down her nose.

"Would you mind telling me who the hell is driving this boat."

"Its ok," Andy said as Melia sat up and he slid down into the deck chair with her. "We are anchored" He started to kiss her neck an Melia reached up and grabbed the back of his neck.

Andy's hand slid down her leg, and Melia spread them wide. She moaned and pumped her hips as he rubbed her. He slid his other hand down her bathing suit top and rolled her nipple between his fingers. Melia could not take it anymore, and came hard as Andy slipped his fingers inside her. The two spent the afternoon having wild hot sex. Andy realized it was almost six and told her they probably needed to take the boat in.

They arrived back at Meagan's house to find her and Jonathan sitting at the table hogging out on Chinese Take Out.

"Oh girl," said Meagan, "You got some sun" Melia walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer and tossed one to Andy.

"Looks like you did too." said Jonathan, as he got up to put his fork in the sink. "Nothin hurts any worse that sunburned balls."

Melia burst out laughing. Andy was blushing, and sweating like a teenager getting his first feel of a girls boob.

"I need a shower" Melia said and walked over to Andy. "Want to join me?" She pulled his ballcap off and put it on her head as she walked down the hall.

Andy followed Melia down the hall and into her bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry about Jonathan, he can be kind of crass sometimes." Melia sat down on the bed and pulled her shorts off. "Don't worry about it. He's funny as hell actually."

She pulled off her shirt, and Andy sat down beside her on the bed. He laid her back and crawled on top of her.

"You mean you haven't had enough yet?" She reached up and grabbed his hair.

"Cant get enough of you" He kissed her. Melia pushed him off and got up to go turn on the shower. "You like the water really hot" He nodded and came into the bathroom behind her. They stepped into the shower and Andy bent her over, thrusting his manhood deep inside her. Melia started to moan, not giving a shit if Meagan and Jonathan could hear them or not.

"Well," Jonathan said, "Sounds like my little brother's getting him some" He looked at Meagan and grinned.

"Its about damn time." she said, "All those two did for the longest was make goo goo eyes at each other." She walked over to Jonathan and sat on his lap straddling him. " You want to go take a shower too?"

"Why hell yeah" He replied and the two went into Meagan's room slamming the door behind them.

Melia and Andy had fallen asleep on her bed. She was curled up in his arms, drinking in his scent. She opened her eyes and watched him sleep. God he was gorgeous. He popped one eye open. "What are you doing?" He pulled his arm out from under her and rolled onto his back.

"Watching you sleep" she said. " You are adorable when you are sleeping."

The two of them got up and dressed. Melia had to go in to the office today, and Andy needed to do some work at the store. Andy had dropped Melia off at her office and gave her a very long, slow goodbye kiss. He turned to walk out when the door buzzed and a client walked in.

"Well Andy Hillstrand." She said with a smile. "It has been forever"

"Lita" Andy said dumbfounded. She walked over and planted a huge kiss on him and gave him a hug.

"How have you been?" She walked around him in a circle as if she was inspecting a piece of meat.

"Been doing ok." He glanced at Melia. She was busy looking for something in her briefcase.

"I heard you got married." Andy looked down at the floor and back up at Lita, "I am divorced now"

"Well," the woman said "I will be looking you up later for sure" Andy walked to Melia's office door and told her he would see her later. He winked and blew her a kiss and walked out the door.

Melia met with her new client Lita, and heard all about what a good man Andy was in bed. She had no desire to hear how the two of them had romped their way across the state of Alaska, but this was a new client and Melia had to be polite.

"Thank you for coming by Ms Rhodes. I will contact you in a few days" Lita left and Melia breathed a sigh of relief. She cleaned up her desk wondering to herself how this woman knew Andy.

Andy met Jonathan at a deli in town for lunch.

"Man, you are never gonna guess who I just ran into." Andy pulled his ball cap off and laid it on the seat beside him.

"Who," Jonathan asked.

"Lita" Andy said.

"Lita. Lita Rhodes?" Andy nodded and sipped his beer. "Damn son, now that's going way on back there. Where did you run into her"

"Melia's office." Andy said and Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Apparently she hired Mel as her lawyer." Andy thanked the waitress as she sat the plates down in front of them.

"That's gonna get interesting." Jonathan took a huge bite of his sandwich, "She still hot as hell"

Andy looked at his brother and shook his head. Actually to him, she looked like she had been rode hard and hung up wet. "No, she looks every bit her age and then some"

"What the hell's she doing in Washington" Jonathan said.

"Don't know." Andy wiped his mouth and took a drink from his beer. " I sure hope she's not thinking I am hooking up with her."

Andy and Jonathan were on the golf course when they heard a loud whistle. Andy turned around to see Lita walking toward them. Andy had drank one too many beers and the heat was starting to affect him too. Lita walked up to the two men and pulled off her sunglasses.

"Well, Jonathan Hillstrand, it sure has been a long time hasn't it?"

Jonathan gave her a polite hug, "Yeah, it sure has. How you been"

"Great, better now that I am about to be a free woman." She looked at Andy and licked her lips. "You want to go get something to eat?" Andy looked at Jonathan and handed him his golf club. "Later dude"

Jonathan seriously hoped Andy was not about to screw up a good thing. He had finally found a decent girl that was not a DC groupie. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket, it was Meagan.

"Hey" Jonathan walked to his truck with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey. Listen, have you seen Andy? Mel has been trying to call him." Jonathan didn't want to lie, but how the hell was he gonna tell Meagan that Andy had just left the golf course with Lita, half lit.

"No, not for a while." Jonathan said. "Why don't you meet me at the diner" He hung up the phone and climbed into his truck, dialing his brothers number.

"Hey dude, its me. Don't do anything stupid, and if you already have, be prepared cause I am gonna kick your ass. That woman screwed us over one time don't forget that." Jonathan hung up the phone and drove to meet Meagan. This thing between the two of them started as a fling, but Jonathan was really beginning to like her, a lot.

"Hey" he slid down in the booth beside Meagan and kissed her. "You order already." She shook her head no.

"Mel's upset Jonathan" Meagan looked over at him. "She was suppose to meet Andy an hour ago."

Jonathan sat back and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Meagan looked at him, studying his face. He knew exactly where Andy was.

"If you know something, you better start talking" Meagan said.

Jonathan told Meagan about Lita, and Andy leaving the golf course with her.

"He had drank a beer or two." Meagan looked at him in shock.

"Well, he better not let Mel find out. If he hurts her I swear he's a dead man. She's been through enough"

Andy checked his phone to see that Melia had called him at least five times. He looked over at Lita who had passed out on the bed. What the hell had he just done. One of the worse fights he and Jonathan had ever gotten into was over Lita. She was dating both of them at the same time. Andy thought she was ok, until he found out she had gone to Seattle to have an abortion one summer. The rumor was, the kid was Jonathan's. When Andy found out about it, he told Lita he was done with her and never saw or heard from her again, until today.

He got up and got dressed and quietly left her hotel room. He climbed into his truck and laid his head on the steering wheel. His cell phone rang and he glanced at the caller id. It was Jonathan.

"Hey man." He said as he cranked the truck.

"Where the hell are you dude." Jonathan was hoping like hell he was gonna say he had been with Melia.

"Just hanging out. I had drank those beers and well, I didn't think I should be driving."

"You were with Lita right" Jonathan knew Andy like the back of his hand. The one person Andy knew he could never lie to was his brother.

"Look man, I don't need a lecture ok." Andy turned into the driveway of Meagan's house. He hoped Melia was home, although he had no idea what he was going to tell her. "I gotta go" Andy hung up the phone and started up the walkway to the house. He knocked on the door and Meagan answered.

"Hey, come on in. Melia's in her room. I think you know the way." She gave him a coy smile.

Andy tapped on Melias bedroom door and opened it. She looked up at him from the file she was reading and smiled.

"Hey, I have been trying to call you." Andy sat down on the bed and nervously tapped his fingers together. He stood up and walked over to the window.

"Melia, I have something to tell you. Jonathan and I went to play golf and Lita showed up." He turned and looked at her, she was looking him straight in the eyes. "I had drank a few too many beers and she wanted to go to lunch, and well, we wound up back at her hotel room. I didn't mean for anything to happen" Melia sat there, stone faced, not saying a word.

Andy turned around and looked back at the window. Melia could not believe her fucking ears. He slept with her.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Andy sat down on the bed and tried to take Melia's hand, but she pulled away from him. She stood up and walked to the door, "Get out." She did not even look at him. He stopped in front of her and started to say something, but just shook his head and left. Melia slammed the door.

"Hey Mel," Meagan tapped on the door, "you ok?" Melia was sitting in the windowseat bawling her eyes out. She looked up at her friend and shook her head no.

"That fucker." Meagan said, "I cant believe him." She wrapped her arms around Melia and gave her a huge hug. Melia started to sob. All the frustration of the past six months came flooding out of her. She told Meagan she could not believe Andy had done this.

The two girls sat on the couch with a tub of Moose Tracks ice cream between them, a bag of half eaten Oreo's and a bottle of whiskey. They were watching "A Summer Place" one of Meagan's favorite movies. Melia could remember Meagan rewinding a scene in the movie over and over again just so she could look at Troy Donahue's ass in the tight white shorts he was wearing.

The doorbell rang and Meagan got up to answer it. It was Andy.

"Can I come in" Meagan stepped out of the way and he walked into the living room.

"Who's at the door," Mel said walking to the entryway, "I hope its the pizza guy cause I am starving." She looked up and stopped when she saw Andy. "Oh, its just you" She turned and started back into the living room. She sat down on the couch and restarted the movie.

"Hey, we are almost out of juice." Meagan picked up the whiskey bottle and shook it. Melia knew that there had not been enough whiskey in the bottle to get either of them tipsy. "I am gonna make a run. What do you want" Melia shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me" She dipped the spoon into the ice cream and scooped out a big spoonful. This was the best ice cream in the world. Meagan grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

Andy walked over to the couch and sat down beside Melia. She was paying him no attention.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I feel like a pile of crap for what I did" Melia picked up the remote and paused the movie. She laid the remote back on the couch and looked at him. God he was fine as hell. This would be a hell of a lot easier if he was not so damn good looking.

"No Andy. You slept with your ex-girlfriend, and you are suppose to be with me. What, do I suck so bad in bed that you had to go get sloppy seconds from someone else?" Melia got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and noticed there was no beer. She picked up the phone and dialed Meg's number.

"Hey, grab a 12 pack too. I have got the feeling we are going to be up for a while." Melia walked over and returned the phone to the charger and walked back into the living room where Andy sat.

"I really should thank you. Your little sex romp did nothing but strengthen my case"

"What the hell are you talking about." Andy was confused.

"Lita Rhodes has been caught by her sixth husband cheating. Hubby number six wants a divorce and wants their house, and everything else that they occurred in their three year marriage, including their two children. That means she would be paying him child support ,half of his bills and his rent." Melia sat back down on the couch and gave Andy a smug look.

"So what you are saying is, I just sealed the deal as far as her ex getting everything."

"Yeah you sure did." Melia looked at him with a stern look, "I hope that 60 year old twat was worth it buddy"

Meagan returned about the same time the pizza arrived. Meagan asked Andy if he wanted to stay and he said no, he would see himself out.

"Ok" Meagan said as she took a bite of pizza, washing it down with a cold Budweiser, "details, and don't leave a thing out."

Melia told her about Andy's roll in the hay with Lita, and also how she would be getting the shitty end of the stick in the divorce.

"Serves the bitch right." Meagan said. " She knew you and Andy were together and she went after him anyway"

"Yeah," Melia said through a mouthful of pizza, " I have to meet with her at 10am tomorrow."

The next morning, Melia dressed and headed to the office. She parked her truck and, as she always did, looked across the street to see if Andy's truck was parked in the parking lot. It was. She saw him out back tossing boxes into the dumpster. Melia locked her car and went inside. She was surely looking forward to this meeting.

Lita came strolling through the door looking like a dime store hooker. She sat down in the chair in front of Melias desk and tapped a fingernail. Melia was on the phone with another client, and gave her a stern look. Melia hung up the phone and picked up the file folder that had Lita's name on it.

"I would appreciate it if you would not tap your nail on my desk when I am on the phone. Not only is it annoying, and rude, its also very unprofessional." Melia opened the folder and looked at Lita.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do regarding your husbands suit. You will just have to comply with the court" Melia closed the folder as Lita stood up and leaned on both hands against Melias desk.

"Do you mean to tell me that I am gonna have to pay that bastards rent, and give him child support? I don't have a job" Melia couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and got eye to eye with the bottle blonde.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you screwed my boyfriend" Melias eyes were flashing fire.

"Oh," Lita put her hand over her mouth, "Oh shit, you mean you and Andy..."

Melia nodded, "Yeah, and don't look so stupid. You had to know we were together. You went to that golf course that day with one intention, to get him into bed. Well congratulations, you accomplished your goal and screwed Andy, problem is, you screwed yourself in the process." Melia took the folder off her desk and handed it to Lita. "I think we are done here, you can see yourself out, oh, and if I don't receive payment from you within 30 days, I will take a lien out on your property, whatever you might have. Have a nice day" Melia walked into her office and shut the door.

Melia returned home to find Meagan sitting at the kitchen table. She looked up when Mel walked in and Melia could tell she had been crying.

"Hey," Melia sat her purse down on the counter and walked over to sit beside Meagan. "Whats wrong" Melia walked over to the counter and held up a box. It was a pregnancy test.

"Holy crap Meg, are you pregnant?" Melia looked at her friend in shock.

"I don't know. I haven't taken it yet. I wanted to wait until you got home. God Mel, what if I am?"

Melia poured two glasses of Lemonade and joined Meagan at the table. "You two aren't using protection?" Meagan looked up at Melia and shook her head no. Melia did not have to worry. She had been on birth control for years.

"Well, get up and go piss on the stick and lets get this over with" Meagan nodded and went into the bathroom. The next few minutes seemed like an eternity. The kitchen timer Melia had set dinged and the two friends looked at each other.

"You go look" Meagan said to her friend, "I'm scared to" Melia walked back into the kitchen and laid the stick down in front of Meagan. It was a digital test, and the test strip read, Not Pregnant. Meagan breathed a sigh of relief. Melia walked to her bedroom and went into the bathroom cabinet. She returned with a ziplock bag full of condoms. She tossed the bag down in front of her friend. "Next time, tell the Captain he needs to wrap his banana." Meagan started to laugh. She stood up and gave her friend a hug. "You know I love you" Melia hugged her back, "Yeah, and I love you too, even though you are too twisted for color television"

The two girls decided instead of eating out they would cook at home. Since Melia was a better cook, Meagan did the smaller jobs like chopping onions and garlic. They were making a hug pot of Tomato Basil Soup when someone knocked at the door. Meagan went to answer it. It was Andy.

"Hey Meg, we are out of basil" Melia yelled and looked up from the refrigerator to find Andy standing there.

Meagan grabbed her keys, "I can make a quick run to the store. Text me if we need anything else" Melia turned her attention back to the stove.

Andy walked over and glanced in the garbage can, noticing the pregnancy test box. He picked it up and walked over to Melia.

"You mind telling me what the hell this is" Melia looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"That belongs to Meg, not me" Andy looked at her wide eyed, "and don't you say anything to Jonathan either. Its Meg's place to tell him not yours or mine" Melia was a firm believer that you did not meddle in other peoples business.

"Melia, we need to talk about what happened between me and Lita." Melia dumped the tomatoes she had just finished chopping into the pot with the garlic and onions. Andy did not know what she was cooking but it damn sure smelled good.

"Whats to talk about. You are a grown man and can do as you wish. I have no claim on you." Melia walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of white wine.

"I should not have done that to you. We had a good thing going and I screwed it up." Melia stood with her back to him not saying a word.

Meagan returned from the store and told Melia she had called Jonathan and he was on his way over. "I need to tell him about our little scare." Melia agreed and told her friend that Andy had already found the empty box in the trash can and thought it was hers.

Dinner had been served and Melia and Andy cleaned up the kitchen while Jonathan and Meagan went out on the back patio. Meagan sat down in a chair and looked up at Jonathan who had hiked himself up on the railing.

"I took a pregnancy test this morning" Jonathan looked at her. "it was negative."

He almost looked disappointed. Meagan judged the look on his face and gave him a confused stare.

"Were you hoping I was." She looked at him dumbfounded. He shook his head no, and then walked over to sit beside her.

"I get tired of teeny boppers and groupies." He said. "It feels good to finally be with someone you can be yourself with. I don't have to put on airs with you, and you damn sure don't put any on with me. For once, it feels right." Meagan felt her face turning beet red. "My gosh," She thought to herself. "What the hell is this man saying" She stood up and walked to the railing and turned to look at him.

"What are you saying Jonathan." He walked over to her and stood in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist."What I am saying is, I don't want anyone in my life, but you."

Melia and Andy had settled on the couch to watch a movie. Melia still was not sure she could totally trust him. Just about that time, Meagan burst through the back door and grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going" Melia asked her as she darted out the door.

"Gotta make a run. Girl, its gonna be a long night."

Melia and Andy stood on the front porch of the house. It was around midnight and Melia was getting tired. Jonathan had already left.

"You know I would rather stay here right," Andy said.

"Yeah, but you need to go home. Meg and I need to talk." Andy started to his truck. Melia turned and reached for the door knob when Andy called out. "Hey, Mel" She turned around to look at him. " I love you"

Melia walked back into the house and shut the door, leaning against it for support.

"What the hell's the matter with you." She asked Mel, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"You are never gonna believe what Andy just said to me" She took the beer Meagan offered and walked over to the big flop chair and sat down.

The two girls ate, drank and talked most of the night. Meagan had forgotten she had told Jonathan that they were free the next day and were to join him and his brother for a day on the boat. Jonathan and Andy arrived at the house and Andy rang the bell.

"You think they are up?" Jonathan shrugged and dug in his pocket. "What's that" Andy asked.

Jonathan stuck the key in the door, "Meagan gave me this last night." The two men walked into the house and smiled at what they saw.

Strewn on the floor were empty Doritos bags, empty onion dip containers, beer bottles and an empty bottle of crown. Andy walked over and tapped Melia on the shoulder, and she stretched. Meagan sat up and burped loudly.

"Oh god," Meagan said, "I feel like crap" Jonathan started to laugh as he helped her off the floor, "Yeah, I bet you do"

Meagan looked at Melia and winced. Melia always seemed to look amazing, even after a night of drinking.

"Ok," she pointed her finger at Mel. "Go into the kitchen and make two of your hangover cures" The girls walked into the kitchen and Mel pulled two glasses down from the cabinet. She mixed up the drink and handed one to Meagan.

"You better hold your nose while you drink it." Mel told her, "and don't sip it, chug it"

"OH SHIT" Meagan said, "That tastes like crap" Then she felt it kick in, put her hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Mel soon followed. The girls came back into the kitchen and Melia started the coffee pot.

"Just whats in that stuff anyway" Meagan asked her.

"You feel better don't you?" Mel said, handing her two asprin.

"Yeah, I do. I don't think I will ever drink again" Mel poured four cups of coffee and sat them down on the table. "You said that the last time we drank."

The four headed out to the dock to get on the boat. Melia felt like someone had drilled her back with a jackhammer. What she really wanted to do was go to bed and sleep this off. Andy joined her in the lounge chair she sat in.

The memory of the last time they were on the boat together made Melia shudder. She leaned her head back and the next thing she knew, she was asleep. Andy could hear Meagan and Jonathan in the room above them. Jonathan had told Andy on the way over how hard he had fallen for Meagan.

"You love her" Andy asked his brother. Jonathan looked out the window of the truck and shrugged, "I like her a lot. Never met anyone else like her, that's for damn sure"

Andy got up carefully, not to wake up Melia and pulled the boats anchor. He cranked the boat and steered them toward the dock. Melia woke up and stretched.

"Have a good nap" She nodded. He turned back to and looked at the water. Melia stood up and walked to the edge of the boat.

"You know, when I said I love you last night, I meant it" Melia did not say anything back to him.

They arrived back at Meagans house trying to decide what to eat for dinner. Meagan told Jonathan and Andy that Melia cooked an amazing Shrimp Parmesan, so that's what they had. Andy and Melia were cleaning up the dishes while Jonathan and Meagan cleaned up the living room from the night before.

"Your mind on a case," Andy said as he rinsed a plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"Huh, what" Melia said looking up at him. "OUCH SHIT" she yelled.

"Hang on," Andy said grabbing a towel. "Come over here and sit down.

Meagan ran into the kitchen, "Holy crap, what happened." Melia had a deep gash in the palm of her hand.

"Looks like you are gonna need some stitches." Jonathan walked into Meagans room coming out with a First Aid kit. He wrapped Melias hand up and they headed to the ER.

Melia was sitting in an exam room waiting for her hand to be stitched up. Meagan was with her.

"What the hell happened." Meagan looked at her friend with concern.

"I guess there was a knife in the bottom of the sink." Melia felt like she was going to throw up. She laid her head back against the bed. She looked up and saw Andy standing at the door. "Hey, can we have a minute." He said to Meagan.

She got up and started to the door, "I am going to find a vending machine, you want anything." Andy and Melia both said no and she went out the door.

"You ok." Andy walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Melia nodded. "I just wish they would come on."

"I know this might not be the time or place, but we need to talk about yesterday. I love you Melia"

"You have already made that perfectly clear," She told him, and winced. Damn her hand was throbbing.

"Look Andy, I am sorry, but I am just not ready to tell you that. I hope you understand" He nodded his head.

There was a tap on the door, and the doctor finally came in. Within minutes, Melias hand was stiched. She was given a prescription for an antibiotic and was sent home.

Andy helped Melia into her pajamas and then into bed. She had taken one of Meagans muscle relaxers and it was starting to take effect.

"You want me to stay with you until you fall asleep." She nodded her head and he climbed into bed beside her. She laid her head on his chest and in a few minutes was sound asleep. Andy looked around the room and noticed a picture of her with a cap and gown. He guessed the other people in the photograph with her were her parents. There was another picture of two little girls sitting on someones front porch eating ice cream cones. There was a bumper sticker tucked into one corner of the mirror on her dresser that said, "Caution, I am allergic to stupidity" Andy looked down at Melia and realized she was asleep. He carefully untangled himself from her and turned off the lamp. He stepped into the hall, closing the door behind him. He found Meagan sitting on the couch in the living room watching Animal Planet.

"Jonathan already left." Meagan stretched and yawned. She nodded her head.

"Melias asleep. I noticed a picture of two little girls in her bedroom, maybe around five or six years old. Is that you and her" Meagan nodded. She told Andy that she and Melia had been best friends for as long as she could remember.

"When David, my ex husband, took the job out here and I left Houston, it almost killed me. My phone bill was outrageous because I talked to Mel everyday. She is more like a sister to me than anything else." Meagan got up and started to the kitchen. "Which is why I was so pissed when I found out you had cheated on her" She walked to the kitchen and got two beers from the fridge, handing one to Andy when she sat back down.

"I love her Meagan." He took a sip of beer and looked at Melias friend.

"Have you told her" Meagan played dumb. She knew he had, and Andy was not fooled, he knew Melia told Meagan everything. "Like you don't know the answer to that already. Yeah I told her. She told me that she was not ready to say it back"

"Rick put her through hell Andy. There entire 15 year marriage was totally about him and what he wanted. He pitched a bitch when he found out she was going to law school. He didn't care if she was happy or not. Then she meets you and you treat her decent, and then cheat on her. She doesn't know whether to scratch her watch or wind her butt" Meagan took a sip of beer and sat the bottle down on the coffee table.

"Its not my place to tell you this, but Melia was raped when she was 14. Ever since, she has had a very hard time trusting a man."

"She didn't tell me that." Andy looked at Meagan and shook his head, "No wonder she's got such a wall up."

"She met Rick and he literally swept her off her feet. She got pretty pissed at me when I told her I didn't think she needed to be with him. The vibe I got just wasn't right you know. Well, we wound up not speaking to each other until I got a phone call from the ER saying that Mel was up there." Meagan got up and walked over to the window, "Rick had pushed her down a flight of stairs and she lost a baby." She turned back and looked at Andy, "She didn't know she was pregnant, and I was the one who had to tell her she'd had a miscarriage. Other than her parents dying, I that's the worst thing I have ever seen her go through" Meagan walked back over to the couch and sat down. "Don't let her know I told you this. Its her place to tell you, not mine. I just thought this might help you put the pieces of the puzzle together better."

Meagan got up and walked to the kitchen and rinsed out the beer bottle and put it into the trash. She walked back into the living room, "You are welcome to spend the night. I am going to bed."

Andy went to the bedroom across the hall from Melia and laid down. It had been a long night, and he was trying hard to process what Meagan had just told him. If he could get his hands on that Rick, he would likely kill him. Now he understood Melia's cold, almost sarcastic attitude at times. She had been through hell and back. He had to admit he admired the fact that she could pick herself up, brush herself off and keep going. Andy turned over and fell asleep.

Melia had a hell of a time trying to take a shower, but she managed to shower and dress without getting her hand wet. She put on her black suit, and slipped into her heels. She went into the kitchen and was surprised to find Andy there making coffee.

"Morning," Melia sat down at the table with her briefcase.

"Morning," Andy turned around and looked at her, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Have to be in court at nine" she said, not even looking up at him.

"Mel, your hand..."

"You think this is gonna stop me?" She asked him holding her hand up. "This is the one of the biggest cases I have ever had. Nothing is gonna stop me from being in court today"

Andy shook his head and turned back to the coffee pot. He poured Melia a cup and sat it in front of her.

"Thanks. Sorry for blowing up at you like that."

"Its ok." Andy sat his cup down and joined her at the table.

"No, its not. I am pissed at myself for not checking to see if there was anything in the sink before I stuck my hand in it. If I wasn't so damn preoccupied.."

"Hey, you just said this is a big case.." Melia shook her head, and got up hopefully before Andy saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"Its not that." Melia looked up at the clock and it was already 8.

" I need to go." She picked up her briefcase and started to the door. She turned and reached for her keys, and Andy tried to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Good luck today." She nodded and mumbled "Thanks" and headed for her car.

Melia was trying hard not to cry. She had the biggest case of her career and all she needed was to be a bawling, blubbering idiot in front of the judge and jury. Melia pulled into a spot in front of the courthouse and laid her head on the steering wheel. Andy's words echoed in her head, "I love you" She put her head against the seat, willing herself not to think about this right now. She got out of her car and grabbed her briefcase, and headed into the courthouse.

Melia walked into the office after lunch to find Meagan at her desk.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"We won." Melia walked right past her and into her office.

Meagan got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler and went into Melia's office, plopping down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Great. I can tell by your expression that you are as happy as a fat pig in the sunshine" Meagan turned the top off the water bottle and took a swig. Something was definitely bothering Melia, and she thought for sure she knew what it was.

"Mel, if you want to talk," Melia shook her head. "You mind filing this stuff. I just want to go home and go to bed."

"Sure." Meagan gave her friend a hug. "I am worried about you."

"I'm ok. I am just glad this is over. Brad is suppose to come by later with a check. You mind running it to the bank." Meagan shook her head no, and Melia walked out the door.

Melia drove for a while before she went home. She had always loved Bad Company, and the song Silver Blue and Gold was one of her favorites. She took the long way home as the song played on the car stereo.

Melia pulled into the driveway of Meagan's house and got out of the car. She noticed something was sticking on the front door, and walked over to pull it off.

"Mel," she kept reading as she put her key in the door and unlocked it, "Hope court went well today. Jonathan and I are at a book signing today, so I will try and come by later. I love you, Andy"

Melia went into the kitchen and pulled a plate of leftovers out of the fridge. She knew she needed to eat, but really wasn't hungry. She popped the plate into the microwave and walked down the hall to her bedroom. She put on her favorite pair of pajamas, and her bedroom shoes. The doctor had told her she needed to remember to put the topical cream on her hand to keep the stitches from drying out and change the dressing twice a day. Melia finished changing the bandage as the microwave beeped. She sat down at the table, and the phone rang.

"Hello, no Jonathan its Melia." Melia took a bite of food, and a swig of tea, "She's still at the office, you might be able to catch her there." Melia hung the phone up and reached for the bottle of antibiotics. Popping one into her mouth, she downed the last of the tea, rinsed her plate and put it into the dishwasher, and went back to her room. She crawled into the bed and went to sleep.

When Melia woke up, it was almost five. She went to the bathroom, and then out into the living room to see if Meagan was home. There was a note on the table letting her know that Meagan had gone out with Jonathan. "Don't wait up, I probably wont be home tonight. Love you Meg." Melia wadded the note up and tossed it into the trash. The doorbell rang and she went to answer it. It was Andy.

"Hey," He stepped into the house, and Melia shut the door.

"I was about to ask if you wanted to go eat somewhere, but it looks like you are ready for bed." Melia sat down on the couch and nodded. "If you are hungry, I think there are some leftovers in the fridge." He walked over and sat down on the couch beside her. He gently picked her hand up. "That hurt" She nodded, and he put his arm around her. She didn't pull back and laid her head on his chest. Andy could feet wet tears on his chest, and sat up. "What's wrong. What's bothering you. You have been somewhere else for days now" Melia stared at the ground. She had fallen for a man she did not trust for shit. He had already proven that to her. "If a man cheats one time, he will cheat again." Melias mothers words echoed in her ears. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, but she couldn't keep this game up.

"Andy, I think maybe we should call it quits." Melia walked to the door. Andy was shocked.

"What do you mean, I thought things were ok between us." Melia did not even look at him.

"I think maybe you should just go." She stood at the door, and he walked past her.

Andy got into his truck, and closed the door. His cell phone rang and it was Jonathan. He didn't feel like talking to his brother, so he hit the ignore button. Andy cranked the truck and left Meagans house, deeply hurt, and very confused.

Meagan returned home to find Melia on the couch wrapped in a quilt her mom had made her for her 16th birthday. She had been crying.

"Hey, whats wrong. What happened." Melia shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it ok."

"Did Andy come by," Melia nodded her head and wiped her nose, "Its over between me and him" Meagan looked at her friend in shock.

"What, why. Did he do something." Melia shook her head, "No, I broke it off, not him." She blew her nose and got up to go into the kitchen. "Do you mind bringing me that cream and a bandage, its in my bathroom." Melia tossed the Kleenex into the trash. Meagan returned with the cream and bandage and helped Melia change the dressing.

"I wish you would talk to me about this Mel. I hate it when you bottle stuff up like this, its not good for you. You just need to get it out." Meagan looked at her friend with concern in her eyes. She had seen this look before.

"I don't want to talk about this now ok." Melia stood in front of the French doors that led out to the back patio. Her hand was throbbing again, not to mention the fact that her heart was breaking.

Jonathan was driving through town and passed a bar called "Marty's" The brothers came here often, and it was also a favorite hangout for all the crab fishermen. He pulled in when he saw Andy's truck.

"Bud in a bottle" Jonathan told the waitress as he joined Andy at a table. His little brother was wasted.

"Been trying to call you." Jonathan nodded a thank you to the waitress and picked the beer up, taking a swig, he looked at Andy. "Why are you avoiding my calls." Jonathan could not remember seeing Andy like this before.

"Don't feel much like talking right now." Andy leaned back in his chair and lifted his beer to a redhead in at a corner table. "Might not be leaving by myself after all." He chugged the rest of the beer.

"What the hell is going on with you dude." Jonathan looked at him. He could tell something was wrong. "What do you mean you're not going home by yourself, what about Melia?"

"She broke things off." Andy looked down at the table and then back up at his brother. "Thought we had a good thing going"

"You did have a good thing going," Jonathan could have slapped him." You just had to sleep with that whore didn't you." Jonathan paid for their beers and turned to Andy, "Come on, I am taking you home so you can sleep this shit off"

"I will leave when I am good and damn ready." Andy stood up and stood toe to toe with this brother. Jonathan whipped Andy around and grabbed him by the back of the shirt, and shoved him out the door.

"Now, get your ass in the truck." Andy drew his fist back, and Jonathan shoved him up against his truck, "I don't think you want to do that. You need to remember what happened the last time you drew back at me like that."

Andy got into his brothers truck. He felt like shit. He had royally screwed up with Melia and now she wanted nothing else to do with him. He really could not blame her. He knew better than to sleep with Lita again. He remembered the last time he and Jonathan had tied up, it was over Lita. Jonathan had almost beat the shit out of Andy. The two agreed that they would never let a woman come between them like that again. Andy could remember his Uncle saying one time "liquor and pussy don't always mix. Sometimes the combination can get your ass in world of trouble." This time, that saying was true.

Jonathan got home and helped Andy into the house. Andy fell across the bed and Jonathan pulled his shoes off and covered him with a blanket. His cell phone was ringing as he shut Andy's bedroom door.

"Hey," It was Meagan.

"Hey, I am sorry but I am going to have to cancel tomorrow. I don't want to leave Melia by herself."

Jonathan sat down on the couch and sighed, "What the hell happened. Andy said she broke things off."

"Its a long story, and I will tell you about it later. Right now, my best friend needs me." Jonathan told her he understood.

"I will miss you tonight." Meagan smiled, "Yeah Captain, I will miss you too." She hung up the phone and walked down the hall to Melia's room. She was still sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at a photo album.

"Hey," Meagan laid on the bed on her stomach, "I had forgotten about that." There was a picture Meagan's mom had taken of the two girls after a softball game they had in high school. "Remember, that boys softball team was peeing in the bushes across the street, and you dared me to turn the headlights on them." Meagan laughed, "I have never seen pants come up so fast." The two girls burst into giggles at the memory.

"Glad I can make you laugh. Are you ready to talk now." Melia looked at her friend with tears in her eyes.

"Mel, its killing me to see you like this, and you are just like your dad, you bottle shit inside instead of getting it out." Melia started to sob. "Great," Meagan thought to herself, "Now I have made her cry" Meagan walked over and wrapped her arms around her friend, letting her cry it out.

"OK, I am going to the store. Maybe you are not suppose to drink while you are on those antibiotics but I don't care. If we have to stay up till dawn, you are talking this out."

Meagan came back with a 12 pack of beer, two bags of Doritos, onion dip, moose tracks ice cream and oreos. The two girls settled on the couch. Melia looked up at her friend and sighed.

"How could Andy sleep with someone else, and then tell me he loves me?" Melia dipped a Dorito into the onion dip and popped it into her mouth.

Meagan shrugged her shoulders, "Makes about as much sense as a screen door on a submarine"

"You can get pissed at me if you want to, but I told him about the rape, and the miscarriage. I know it wasn't my place, but its out now." Meagan took a swig of beer. Melia was looking out of the window. She thought back to the night that Rick shoved her downstairs and then told the paramedics she had tripped and fallen. When she woke up, Megan was in the room with her, telling her that she had lost a baby. After that, Melia decided she had to get away from Rick no matter what.

"I'm not pissed at you. True it wasn't your place to tell him, but I am not mad. I know you meant well" Melia sighed and slid down on the couch.

"Mel, why did you break things off with Andy. Its none of my business, but I thought you and him were, you know."

Melia reached up and grabbed a beer and handed it to Meagan to open for her. She didn't want to take the risk of popping her stitches. Meagan handed it back to her and she took a deep swig.

"He hurt me Meg. Why the hell did he go and sleep with someone else?" Melia laid back against the couch cushion and hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't begin to understand why men do what they do, but don't you think he deserves a second chance?" Meagan looked at her friend trying to read her, but she couldn't.

"Why," Melia said sternly, "so he can cheat on me again? You know I thought about something mama said years ago, if a man cheats on you once, he will cheat on you again." Melia took another swig of her beer. "I fell stupid as shit for ever falling for his ass to begin with."

"Falling for him." Meagan looked at her friend in shock. "You love him don't you." Melia looked at Meagan with tears in her eyes and nodded. "God help me but yes, I do. I tried, hard, not to. I fought it with everything. The first time we had sex, I told myself that was it, but I couldn't help it Meg." Melia sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands, sobbing. "I feel so stupid."

"Hey," Meagan sat down on the coffee table in front of Melia, "You are not stupid. You have been through hell and back and dammit you deserve to be happy."

"How can I be happy with someone I cant trust," Melia sobbed, "How do I know he wont do it again. He's probably screwing someone else right now.

Andy stumbled out of the bathroom, and somehow made it back to the bed. He had not drank like that in a long time. He willed his stomach to calm down. Jonathan tapped on the door and pushed it open. "You ok? You sound like a new deckhand at sea for the first time in here."

Andy laid back on the bed, "I feel like it too" He laid his arm over his eyes.

"You feel like talking," His older brother leaned up against the dresser and folded his arms across his chest. Usually he was the one in this spot.

Andy sat up and sighed. "Meagan and I had a talk the night Melia cut her hand open. She told me some stuff." Andy got up and changed his shirt, and pulled his jeans off. He reached for a pair of Seattle Seahawks pajama bottoms and slid them on. He and Jonathan made their way to the kitchen. Jonathan poured two cups of steaming coffee and joined Andy at the table.

Andy took a sip of coffee and the asprin his brother offered him.

"Meagan told me Melia was raped when she was 14." Jonathan looked at his brother and scowled. There was a lot he tolerated, but a man forcing himself on a woman was not one of them. "Then her ex husband pushed her down the stairs one night. Mel was pregnant and didn't know it, and wound up losing the baby. Meagan was the one who had to tell her."

Jonathan took a sip of coffee and shook his head, "Man, that girl has been through hell" Andy nodded in agreement.

"Then she meets me six months out of a divorce from a controlling asshole and I fuck around on her." Andy slammed his fists down on the table.

"It was a mistake dude. You were stupid as hell and should have thought twice before sleeping with Lita, but that's in the past. You need to forget the past and start working on the future."

"Yeah, and what happens if the future doesn't include Melia?" Andy finished his coffee and slapped his brother on the back, "I am going to take a shower."

"Morning." Jonathan said when he answered the call from Meagan.

"Morning yourself." Meagan was sitting outside. The weather was warming up and she had finally taken the cover off the pool.

"How's Melia doing?" Jonathan was sitting out on the front porch watching two kids skateboard down the street.

"She's ok. Stitches came out and her hands almost healed up. She's tough. Nothing keeps her down too long."

"What are you up to today? Andy's at the store and I am sitting over here all by myself."

"Well," Meagan said with a wicked grin, "why don't you get yourself over here. I have taken the cover off the pool. We can go skinny dipping."

"Be right over" Jonathan hung up the phone and walked back inside. He reached up into the hall closet for his swim trunks, shrugged his shoulders and shut the door, "Ah to hell with it" He said to himself, "wont be needin the damn things anyway" He picked up his keys and walked out the door.

Melia was in her office filing. Meagan had told her to take a break and she would do it later. Melia told her no.

"I need to get out of here for an hour or two." She had promised Meagan that they would spend some time out by the pool later that afternoon.

Melia had closed six cases, and won all of them. She was feeling better, getting her stitches out, and was ready to bury herself in her work. She glanced out the front window, and saw Andy's truck across the street. The parking lot was full, and so was the store, so she knew she would not have to worry about him paying her a visit any time soon. She secretly hoped she could get through and go home before his store cleared out.

Andy was busy in the back room unpacking boxes of Time Bandit t-shirts and ball caps. The new stuff was selling as fast as he and Jonathan could put it out. He walked out into the store with an armload of shirts and started stacking them on the display. He dropped one, and bent to pick it up. His eyes stopped when he saw Melia sitting at her desk. She was wearing an AC/DC t-shirt and cutoff shorts. She wasn't wearing shoes, and he could remember her telling him once how she hated shoes. She stood up to get something out of the filing cabinet, and his mind went back to the day he walked up behind her and got a double handful of her ample chest. They had sex for the first time that day. She thought she would disappoint him because she was, as she said, inexperienced. What she didn't know was that she was one of the best he had ever had. He felt his pants getting tighter and he was starting to sweat. Thank goodness the two women in the front of the store could not see him.

Jonathan and Meagan were lounging by the pool. He had wrapped a towel around himself, and she had put her bathing suit back on. Meagan had went inside and grabbed two beers. She slipped back out the door and handed Jonathan a beer before settling back down in the lounge chair.

"Andy got pretty drunk the other night" Jonathan told her. He told her they had almost gotten into a fist fight. Meagan was surprised.

"Last time we fought was over Lita. " He took a swig of beer and stared out in front of him. "Not seen him like this in a long time Meg. It concerns me"

"I feel the same way about Melia. I finally got her to talk to me."

"What did she tell you,?" Jonathan looked at her. "Andy talked to me too, finally"

"Well, she doesn't trust him Jonathan, and I cant say that I blame her. Then the fucker had the nerve to tell her he loves her after he bumped uglies with someone else. I mean, don't tell me that after you have parked your damn corvette in someone else's garage." Jonathan tossed his head back and laughed. Meagan sure had a way with words.

"What's so damn funny."

He shook his head, "Just your verbage babe that's all."

"Do you think they can work things out" Meagan looked over at him. He was as hard to read as Melia was.

"Not sure," Jonathan swatted at a bug that landed on his arm. "I know Andy wants to. Falling in love again after a divorce is not easy, believe me."

"You have been divorced."

"Yep, twice." Jonathan looked over at her. She had a look of shock on her face. She knew he had to have been married before, because he had Scott, but twice. "I decided that was it for me. No more falling in love. I mean, I can get a piece anytime I want it." Jonathan took a swig of his beer, "Then I met you"

Meagan gulped loudly. She could see a trip to the grocery store in her future. She and Melia would be up talking for sure.

"You don't need to look so surprised Meg. You know I have fallen pretty damn hard for you." He stood up took her hands, pulling her up from the chair. "I love you." He bent to kiss her, and she almost fainted.

Melia was on her way back home. She had gotten a lot done at the office and felt a sense of accomplishment. Melias phone rang, and she looked down at the caller id. It was Meagan.

"Hey, whats up." Melia hit the hands free device on the steering wheel.

"Hey, can you run by the store. I thought we could maybe grill some steaks tonight, oh, and make sure you grab all our girl power food. We have got to talk later." Melia could hear Jonathan in the background kissing Meagan on the neck.

"Ok, I am pulling in to the store now. See ya in a few." Melia ended the call and reached for her purse.

She was maneuvering down the store aisle looking for Worstershire Sauce. She had grabbed a package of chicken in addition to the steaks and needed a bottle for the marinade. She wasn't paying attention and rammed her cart into someone elses. She looked up and it was Andy.

"Hey," He said smiling.

"Hey." she kept scanning the shelf and finally found what she was looking for. The bottle was a bit out of her reach, and she stood on her tiptoes. She lost her balance and fell right into Andy's arms.

"Whoa, you ok?" Andy stood her up straight.

"Yeah, thanks." She held her hand up, "Sure didn't want stitches again."

"Hey, that looks like its healing up." She nodded.

"Sorry for running into you with the cart, I am kind of in a hurry. Meagan and I are grilling tonight, so I need to hurry and get back home" She pushed the cart down the aisle and into a checkout. She was putting the groceries into the back when Andy came out.

"It was good to see you Mel. I have missed you."

Melia shut the door and never even looked at him, "Bye Andy" She opened the drivers door and climbed in. She watched him walk to his truck in her rear view mirror. He was wearing shorts, and she had never seen his legs before. The car waiting for her spot beeped its horn, and Melia slowly backed out and headed home.

"There you are." Meagan said when Melia walked in the door. "You get everything done."

"Yeah," Melia said sitting the bags down on the counter. "I think so." She opened the fridge and sat the meat inside, and put the rest of the cold stuff away. Melia grabbed a beer and asked Meagan if she wanted one.

"I ran into Andy, literally." Melia said reaching for a bowl to mix the marinade in.

"What did he say." Meagan walked to the back door and closed it. Jonathan was sitting out there and she sure as hell didn't want him to hear her.

"He misses me" Melia made a face and Meagan giggled. "You never know, he might. That might have been the best twat he's had in a while."

"Oh, you nasty bitch" Melia slung lemon juice at Meagan and the two busted out laughing. Jonathan came in the back door. "What the hell is so funny"

"Meagan." Melia said stirring the marinade, "She is a one woman comedy central" Melia looked at her friend and smiled.

"Hey, I was thinking about calling Andy and see if he wants to come eat." He looked at Melia, "That ok with you?"

"Fine with me," she said. She took the meat out of the fridge and placed it in the plastic containers and then poured the marinade over it.

"Oh shrimp kabobs too" Meagan said. "What else did you get" She opened the fridge as Jonathan dialed his brothers number.

Andy arrived just as Melia was putting the steaks on the grill. She pointed to an iron washtub on the ground, "Help yourself to a beer" He reached for one and walked up beside her.

"I hope we can talk later." She walked past him and into the house. She closed the door behind her and walked to the stove to check on the potatoes. Andy walked in the door behind her.

"Melia, please at least talk to me. I think you owe me that much."

She whirled around and glared at him. "I owe YOU!" She turned back to the stove and laid the spoon down. "I have news for you, I don't owe you a damn thing. I am not the one who fucked my ex girlfriend." She started to walk outside, and Andy caught her arm.

"I am sorry ok." He sat down on one of the stools at the bar that separated the kitchen from the dining area and pulled Melia closer to him. The aftershave he was wearing was intoxicating. She was trying hard not to make eye contact with him, because she knew that was all it would take.

"I never should have left that golf game that day. I had drank one too many beers. I know that is no excuse."

"You are right, its not. I made a promise to myself when Rick cheated on me that I would never, ever go through that again, with anyone. " She pulled away from him and walked over to the counter. Andy walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know what else to say. " He turned and walked outside and sat on the patio with Meagan and Jonathan. Melia finished up the meal and started carrying huge bowls outside.

They finished eating, Jonathan telling Melia that was the best steak he had ever eaten. She was in the kitchen dishing up bowls of homemade ice cream to go with the apple pie. Meagan walked in and started making coffee.

"You two have a chance to talk." Melia nodded.

"I just cant trust him. God why did I fall in love with him."

Andy was sitting outside with Jonathan, and heard Melia and Meagan talking. She was in love with him. She admitted it.

He got up and walked into the kitchen. Meagan was carrying a tray with apple pie and ice cream out the back door.

"I just heard you and Meagan talking." Andy took the tray of coffee from Melia and sat it down on the counter.

Melia looked up at Andy, and then toward the wall. He took her face in his hands and turned her face to his.

"I heard you say it Mel. We can go out and have dessert with Meagan and Jonathan, and then we need to have a serious talk. Why didn't you tell me how you felt before now"

"Because, you slept with someone else. Do you have any idea how you made me feel?" She turned away from him before he could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why cant you just accept my apology and lets move on."

"I don't know if I can. How do I know you wont do it again."

Jonathan was eavesdropping, and Meagan caught him.

"Stop that," she said punching his shoulder. "That's none of your business."

"I know," he said rubbing his shoulder, "Damn woman, that fucking hurt"

"Well, you need to quit eavesdropping. If he wants you to know what they are talking about in there, he will tell you."

Melia came outside with the coffee and sat the tray down on the table. She walked over and sat by the pool, dangling her feet in the water. Jonathan walked over and sat down beside her.

"How's your hand doing."

"Its healing. Doesn't hurt anymore. Can't say the same for my heart though." She slowly kicked her feet. The sun was setting and it was starting to cool off.

"You know, Andy was drunk that day. "

Melia didn't say a word. Excusing away Andy's behavior was not going to change a thing as far as she was concerned.

"Everyone deserves a second chance you know. What if the roles were reversed and it was you that had slept with your ex. People make mistakes Melia. True enough, he shouldn't have slept with her, but you need to talk to him. Shutting him out is not helping either one of you." Jonathan stood up and walked back over where Meagan and Andy were sitting. Meagan went inside to put the dessert bowls in the sink and Andy walked in behind her.

"So, do you think she will give me a second chance," He glanced over at Meagan and she shrugged her shoulders, "You know her better than anyone Meagan." Andy leaned against the counter and sighed.

"Look Andy, all I can tell you is this, you hurt her, bad. I have not seen Melia this down since she found out Rick had been screwing his assistant, his secretary, and their real estate agent." Andy looked at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, she was pretty devastated. I know you had no way of knowing that before but you know it now. Melia has been walked and stepped on by men pretty much since she was 14. Its hard for me as her friend to see her like this now. Its also hard for me to look at you and not knock the shit out of you for doing this to her. You tell her you love her after you fucked someone else. What the hell." Melia tossed the dish towel onto the counter and walked out the door.

Andy walked outside to find Melia still sitting by the pool. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"We need to talk Mel. I know you think I am shit, and believe me, I feel like it." He looked at her to see if there was any change in her expression. There was nothing.

"If I could go back. " Melia cut him off. "Well, you cant." She stood up and walked into the house. Andy was right behind her.

Melia stormed to her room and tried to shut the door, but Andy's strong hand stopped it.

"Sit down, and listen." Melia sat down on the bed and looked up at him. He looked like he had not slept in days.

"I don't know why I did what I did. Maybe it was the fact that I had one too many beers, maybe I wanted to see if after all these years Lita was still hot in the sack, I don't know, but I did what I did and I am sorry for it. People make mistakes Mel." She looked up at him.

"I am the one who made the mistake Andy. I let my guard down and I never should have done that. I never should have..." She turned to the window. Andy grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look at him.

"You never should have what." She looked up at him and sighed.

"I never should have fallen in love with you." There she said it. She sat back down on the bed and put her face in her hands. Andy sat down on the bed beside her.

"So, you finally admit it. You feel the same way about me that I feel about you." Melia shook her head and laid back on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Andy laid beside her, propping himself up by his elbow. "I never should have agreed to go out with you and your brother with Meagan that night. I would have saved myself a lot of damn heartache."

The next morning, Meagan and Melia were lounging by the pool. The sun felt so good. Meagan looked over at Melia who was busy coating herself with sunscreen. Even though Melia was barely 5ft tall, she had always had an incredible set of legs. Meagan's legs were short and fat. Melia was naturally tan and Meagan had to stay in the sun for days to even turn light brown. As opposite as the two girls were, they had developed a bond between them and a friendship that had stood the test of time.

"You and Andy talk last night." Meagan reached for the bottle of water beside her.

"Yeah," Melia wiped her hands on a towel and laid back against the chair.

"Well, did you work things out." Melia shook her head no.

"Mel, I love you, but I swear sometimes you are so friggin stubborn."

"I know. Daddy use to tell me that I was just like mama." Melia took her sunglasses off and looked at Meagan. "How can I ever trust that man again."

"He's not Rick Mel. I had to tell myself the same thing about Jonathan, you know, he's not David. I guess what I am trying to say is, you have to give something to get something. You cant sit here moping and pining for Andy. If you really want him, go get him, cause he sure as hell sees something in you worth fighting for. Either one of those guys could have 50 women every night, but for some reason, they chose us." Meagan leaned back against the lounge chair and sighed, "Must be our awesomeness." Melia tossed her head back and laughed. The two girls spent the rest of the morning poolside talking.

Jonathan was with Andy at the store. They were busy setting up a display of fireworks that had arrived at the store yesterday.

"You and Melia work things out" Andy tossed a box of fireworks to his brother and shook his head.

"Nope." Andy sat down on a crate and picked up the Coke bottle that sat on the floor, he twisted the top off and looked up at his brother, "Don't know if we will ever work things out." Andy took a swig of Coke and put the bottle back on the floor. "Cant say that I blame her really. I should have told Lita to take her plastic tits and hit the damn road"

Jonathan let out a howl, "You have been hanging around Meagan way too much" He stepped off the ladder and sat down on the crate beside Andy, "Well, I don't know what to tell you dude. Usually I am in the one in this kind of mess, not you."

"Man, she is something else." Andy walked to the front of the store and looked across the street. Melia was not at her office so she was either in court or at home. He had tried calling her, but she wouldn't answer her phone.

"Well, I guess we need to get off our asses and finish this." Jonathan stood up and started back to work on the display.

Melia was stepping out of the shower and heard the phone ringing. "Its probably Andy again," She thought to herself. She wrapped the towel around herself and called out for Meagan. She didn't answer. Melia hurried and dressed in a pair of Gloria Vanderbilt shorts and a white tank top. She put a short sleeved pink and purple plaid shirt on over the tank, and tied the two ends together. She was pulling her hair up in a ponytail when the doorbell rang.

"Hope its ok that I came by," Andy said as he stepped into the house.

"Yeah, its fine," Melia walked past him into the kitchen, "You want something to drink?" He shook his head no. Melia pulled a pot from under the sink and started filling it with water.

"We are having Spaghetti tonight if you want to stay and eat." Andy got up and joined her in the kitchen. He walked up behind her and pulled her hair down. "I like your hair better like this," She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck, and willed herself to stay focused. Andy buried his face in her hair, and Melia turned around to tell him to stop. Their lips met, and she didn't pull away from him. Melia wrapped her arms around his neck, as his hand slid up her back to her bra strap, he was just about to unhook it when Melia stopped him.

"Andy no." she almost whispered. "We cant do this."

"Why not," he kissed her neck, "Don't you want to." Melia tried to push past him, but he stopped her.

"Yes, I want to." Andy kissed her again. "So why cant we."

Melia put her hands on his chest and pushed hard. The water for the spaghetti was boiling, and she reached in the cabinet for the box Meagan kept it in.

Meagan and Jonathan arrived and the four of them sat down to eat dinner. Jonathan and Meagan volunteered to clean up the kitchen. Melia and Andy were sitting outside. She knew he would want to discuss what had happened in the kitchen earlier, but she was secretly hoping he would not bring it up. She glanced over at him. He was staring straight ahead. She studied his jawline, his lips, his browline. He caught her staring at him, and she quickly looked away.

"You want to talk about earlier?" She looked at him, and then back out into the yard.

"I guess we should. I need to be honest, I don't trust you." She looked him right in the eyes.

"So, what now." He had a look on his face like a puppy dog who had just had his ass swatted for peeing on the carpet.

"We cant just have sex and you think everything will return back to normal, I don't work that way." She got up and walked over to the pool. She slipped out of her shoes and sat down, sticking her feet in the water. Andy sat down beside her.

"What can I do to make you trust me again."

"You cant make someone trust you Andy. You earn trust and respect, its not given to you."

"Ok, so how do I earn your trust back."

Melia looked at him, "You swear to me you will never sleep with anyone else as long as you are with me, and mean it."

"I already told you that I would never do that to you again. Lita was a mistake, a big mistake." Andy stood up and pulled his shoes off, then his jeans. He had worn his swim trunks. He took his shirt off and dove into the water. He swam the length of the pool, and then back over to where Melia sat. She picked a towel up off the deck chair and handed it to him. He wiped his face and leaned his arms up onto her lap. "You want to join me"

"I don't have my suit on."

"That's not what I asked you." Melia felt her heart pounding in her ears. This man had a way of making her feel like a teenager having sex for the first time.

"I think I hear Meagan calling me." She got up and went inside.

Jonathan and Meagan were on the couch in the living room talking when Melia came in the back door.

"Hey," Meagan walked up behind her. "You ok." Melia shook her head no.

"Its like he's got me under a damn spell or something." Meagan nodded. She understood fully, she felt the same way about Jonathan.

"Why don't we make a pot of coffee." Meagan said reaching for the canister.

Andy stepped into the back door and went down the hall to Melias room. She was stepping out of the bathroom when he walked in.

"Andy, I" he put his finger over her lips.

"Let me talk first." Andy sat down on the bed and pulled her down onto his lap. "I don't know what the hell made me sleep with Lita. I should not have done it." He looked her right in the eyes, "All I know now is, you are what I want. I have never met anyone like you before, and I don't want to be with anyone else." He turned her face so she was looking at him, "I mean it"

Melia stood up and walked over to the window. Jonathan was chasing Meagan through the back yard with the water hose. She turned back to Andy. She could not help but love him.

"I am willing to give us a second chance, but I am telling you, if you ever see another piece of ass you cant go without, don't come back to me."

Andy stood up pulled her close. He just stood there and held her.

Water hit the window, and they both jumped.

"Sounds like they are having fun out there." Melia wiped her eyes and laughed.

"You always have a good time with Meagan." She sat down on the bed, and Andy soon joined her. He untied the shirt she was wearing and slid it off her shoulders. He turned Melias face up so his lips met hers.

Melia got up from the bed and rubbed her arms.

"Whats wrong. What did I do?"

"It cant just be sex with us all the time. Sex with you is good, hell its fucking mind blowing, but I need more than that Andy. You cant just come over here, get a piece and go home."

"Can I sleep with you tonight." Melia gave him a frustrated look, "Just sleep. "

"Yeah, but that's it. Just sleep." Andy went to tell Jonathan he was going home to get some clothes.

Meagan came into Melias room and sat down on the bed.

"Ok, details, and you better not leave anything out."

"He's just going to sleep here Meagan, that's all."

"Yeah right," Meagan gave her friend a wicked grin. "I will be at Jonathan's house" She gave her friend a hug. "Love you"

"Love you too." Melia walked Meagan to the door. "Will you be here in the morning to eat breakfast."

"I will text you later," Meagan yelled over her shoulder, climbing into Jonathans truck.

Melia woke up the next morning in Andy's arms. The two had only slept for maybe an hour. They had talked until almost four in the morning. Melia had told him no sex, and as hard as it was for him, he complied. She turned on her side and looked at him. She loved watching him sleep.

Melia was in the kitchen when Andy woke up. She was making a stuffed French Toast Casserole for breakfast. Meagan had sent her a text and asked her to "whip up something awesome" for breakfast. Meagan could not boil and egg without burning it. Melia was putting the casserole into the oven when Andy walked in.

"Morning" he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek. "What smells so damn good"

"French Toast Casserole. Meagan and Jonathan will be here later."

"You should get Jonathan to tell you the story about the time I told our mom I wanted fucking French toast for breakfast." He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

Melia poured a cup and joined him, "I bet you got your ass tore up." Andy nodded.

Melia told him the story of Meagan telling her mom, "Hey bitch scramble me some eggs" They were laughing about it when Meagan and Jonathan walked in.

"Well, I am glad to see the two of you smiling again." Meagan sat her purse down on the bar. "God that smells awesome. Melia, you are a great attorney, but you missed your calling." She grabbed two coffee cups from the cabinet. "You should have really opened your own restaurant"

"I don't cook that good" Melia said, opening the oven and sliding the casserole out.

After breakfast, Melia and Andy settled by the pool. Andy was resisting the urge to pull her bathing suit off. She was laying on her stomach, facing him. She sat up and turned over.

"What are you thinking about." She picked up her water bottle and took a swig.

"You really don't want to know." He looked at her and sighed. This no sex shit was for the damn birds.

"I wonder if Meagan and Jonathan are coming out." Andy got up and pushed Melia up so he could sit behind her.

"I hope not." He started rubbing her shoulders, and when his hands started moving south, Melia grabbed both of them.

"Meagan has nosey neighbors, so keep your hands above my waist please." She leaned back against him. She had to admit to herself, it felt good being back in his arms again.

"I need to take a shower." Melia said to Meagan as she walked in the back door.

"Everything ok with you two." Melia nodded and smiled. Meagan got up and hugged her friend, "Oh crap, yes you do need a shower." Melia made a face and threw her towel at Meagan.

Melia turned the stereo on and walked into the bathroom. She turned the hot water on full blast. She put her favorite CD, Holy Water, by Bad Company into the player and went back into the bathroom. With the water going and the radio on, she did not hear Andy come in.

Melia had washed her hair and rinsed it. She reached for the Cherry Blossom body wash and poured some of it onto the purple shower buff. She started soaping her body up, singing along to "If you needed somebody" as it played on the stereo. Melia turned the water off and wrapped her head up in a towel. She dried off and grabbed her lotion and the bathrobe off the back of the door. She was tying her robe as she opened the door. Andy was sitting on her bed.

"Oh, you scared me. I didn't hear you come in." Andy stood up and pulled the towel off her hair and then took the body lotion from her. He untied her robe, and it fell onto the floor. Melia's breath caught in her throat as Andy put some lotion into his palm, and started to rub her down with it. First her shoulders, then her arms, then down to her breasts. He stopped and looked at her. "You want me to keep going?" Melia couldn't say anything, she just nodded her head. Andy gently caressed one of her nipples, then the other. Melia moaned. Her knees were getting weak. Andy finished putting the lotion on her legs, and sat down on the bed. He kissed her thighs and then slowly licked her between her legs. Melia pushed him back. Andy stood up and started to kiss her, slowly at first. Melia pulled his shirt off and then fumbled with the button on his shorts. Andy stepped out of his boxers and laid her gently on the bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded. "If you don't," Melia shook her head no. "Please Andy, make love to me" Andy entered her slowly. God she felt good. Before he knew it, he was bending over her, climaxing with a loud moan.

Jonathan and Meagan were trying to decide what to do for dinner when Melia and Andy emerged from the back of the house. Meagan did not dare look at Jonathan for fear she would have laughed. They could hear every moan that came from Melia's bedroom.

"Have a nice shower," Meagan asked her friend with a sly grin.

"Yeah," Melia said reaching into the refrigerator for a Yoplait yogurt. She walked up beside Andy who was standing at the sink, "You think they heard us." He looked at her and shrugged. The look on his brothers face when they came into the kitchen told Andy that they most likely had. Andy didn't care. More than once he had laid in bed while the moans of ecstasy floated from Jonathans bedroom. Melia leaned up against the counter and popped the top off the yogurt.

"So, what do you guys want to eat tonight?"

Melia shrugged,"Doesnt matter to me. Whatever you want is fine"

"Well, we were thinking about talking you into making Tamales. You have not made them since you have been here."

"Sure, if we have the stuff here to make them." Melia rinsed out the yogurt cup and tossed it into the recycle bin. She rinsed her fork and put it in the dishwasher. "We need corn husks"

"Make a list," Meagan reached for her purse. "Jonathan and I can go to the store"

Meagan and Jonathan headed out to the store while Melia and Andy stayed at the house. Melia was starting a load of laundry, Andy leaned against the doorframe.

"I missed you." He said walking up behind her. She turned on the washer and closed the lid. Andy picked her up and sat her on top of it.

"Yeah, I missed you too." Melia took his hat off and ran her fingers through his hair.

"So, do you think we can have a replay of this afternoon." Melia shrugged.

"Don't know, maybe." Andy picked her up off the washing machine and walked into the living room. He quickly undressed, and helped Melia out of her shorts and shirt. She unhooked her bra and he slipped her panties down. Andy bent her over the couch and slipped his erection into her.

Meagan and Jonathan drove up, and Andy and Melia hurried to dress. "Damn, they almost caught us." Melia said pulling her shirt over her head.

Meagan walked into the kitchen and started to unload the bags of groceries. "Um Mel, can I ask you a question?"

Melia looked up from soaking the corn husks, "Sure, what is it." She picked up a towel and dried her hands.

"Is that the shirt Andy was wearing when we left?"

Melia looked down embarrassed. They were in such a rush to get dressed, she grabbed Andy's shirt.

Jonathan walked up to his brother, who was pulling a shirt out of the back of his truck. He walked up and clapped Andy on the back, "Next time, make sure you grab your shirt,, and not hers. Her clothes wont fit you man."

The four feasted on the Tamales Melia had made, and Mel and Meagan cleaned up the dishes.

"Girl, that was like four different kinds of awesome" Meagan said, switching on the dishwasher.

"Do you know the last time I made those, you and David came to see us in Texas."

"Gosh, that was like forever ago. You have not lost your touch girlfriend. Those things were amazing."

The girls joined Jonathan and Andy outside. Melia had made a spicy drink for them that was the best thing Andy had ever tasted.

"Is there anything you cant do?" He asked her.

"I can do just about anything I set my mind to. Comes from being married to an asshole for 15 years constantly telling you that you cant do this or that. I am just hard headed enough that I would prove him wrong"

"You can cook, that's for damn sure. Among other things." Andy pulled her to him with a wicked grin. "My shirt looks great on you by the way."

Melia blushed, "I have never been so embarrassed in my life."

Meagan and Jonathan headed back to his house to spend the night. Andy and Melia were cuddled on the couch watching a movie. Melia had fallen asleep, and Andy was trying to get up without waking her.

"Is the movie over," Melia said rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Its been over." Andy got up and walked over to the tv, and hit the power button.

"You about ready to go to bed." Melia stood up and walked over to the lamp. She checked the front door to make sure it was locked.

"Yeah, I am ready to go to bed. Just not to sleep." He followed her down the hall to the bedroom.

"Who said anything about sleep." Melia undressed and climbed into the bed, Andy soon followed.

The next morning, Melia woke up and heard Andy in the shower. She got up and went to Meagans room to use the toilet and then went into the kitchen to start the coffee pot. She was wearing a Victorias Secret nightshirt and pair of pink pig slippers. Andy came into the kitchen and hopped up onto the counter.

"Now that has got to be the sexiest damn pair of slippers I think I have ever seen" Melia stuck her foot out.

"You don't like my shoes?" She reached into the refrigerator for the eggs. "Meagan bought me these for my birthday last year." Melia started cracking eggs in a bowl. Andy reached for a piece of bacon that she had just finished frying.

"Hope you like scrambled eggs." She said pouring them into a pan.

"Fine with me." He reached into the cabinet for a coffee cup.

Melia had a big day in court. She and Meagan had found a smoking gun that she hoped would bust the case wide open and the murder charges against her client would be dropped.

Melia pulled her Pathfinder into a space in front of the courthouse and the two girls got out.

"Well, there he is. The Seattle Shithead." Melia started to laugh. Meagan was referring to Dirk White, the Prosecuting Attorney in the case. He was smug and conceited. He did not seem to think the sun shined until he woke up in the morning.

"There is enough grease in that head you could fry up a whole coop of chickens." Meagan said.

"Your Witness counsel" The judge said to Melia. She stood up and started to the witness stand when she noticed that Jonathan and Andy were in the courtroom.

"Mr Daniels, you stated that you saw my client hit your friend in the head with a golf club correct."

"Yes Ma'm. Hit him so hard he killed him."

"The three of you grew up together am I right."

"Yes, lived on the same street, grew up as best friends."

"My paralegal, the lady sitting there in the blue suit, she's also my best friend, we know each other pretty well."

The guy on the witness stand began to fidget and Dirk stood up. Melia put her hand up, "There is no need for you to object, I am about to make my point"

Melia walked over and picked up a golf club and glove. She walked over and laid the items in front of Mr Daniels."

"Is this the golf club and glove you say my client used the night of the murder?"

"Yes, that's it"

"You stated earlier that the two of you were best friends, and you knew him very well." He nodded.

"Mr Daniels if you know anything about golf, then you would know that this club and glove are for a left handed putter, and my client is right handed." Just then Dirk White stood up and asked for a 10 minute recess. The judge banged his gavel and the room was cleared.

Jonathan raised his beer to Melia, "I have to say, you are one hell of an attorney."

Megan looked at Melia and smiled, "Did you see the look on Dirk's face? I thought he was going to cry"

"Yeah, and lucky me. I have to be in court with him again tomorrow."

"I cant stand that conceited fucker" Meagan said sipping her beer. "Oh, and lucky us. Look what the octopus just puked up."

Dirk walked over to the table, "Good job today counselor."

"Thanks," Melia mumbled. He had hit on her more than once. He came into her office one day and in frustration, had ripped her blouse. She told Meagan she had torn it on the door, but Meagan knew better. "If that happens again, I am telling Andy, and if he beats his ass, he just does." Meagan had told her.

"Just letting you know, you wont be that lucky tomorrow."

Melia didn't say a word. He made her uncomfortable and Jonathan sensed it. Dirk went into the mens restroom, and Jonathan excused himself and soon followed.

"Melia's quite an attorney." Dirk told Jonathan while washing his hands.

"Yes she is. She made a fool out of your ass didn't she."

"She's not bad in the sack either." Dirk clapped him on the back and walked out.

"HE SAID WHAT!" Melia was furious. "Jonthan, I never slept with that asshole. God how dare he."

"Just calm down, I just wanted to let you know he's talking shit. He better not let Andy hear him."

The next morning Melia arrived at the courthouse a few minutes early. She planned to have a talk with Dirk.

"Well, good morning."

"Don't you good morning me, you oversized asshole. Who the fuck do you think you are telling Jonathan what I am like in bed? Like you know." She stood toe to toe with the graying man, her green eyes flashing.

"I didn't, "

"DONT! Don't stand there and lie like that. If you ever and I mean EVER decide to spread some shit like that about me again, you will have one hell of a fight on your hands, understood?"

Dirk looked at her and grinned. Melia was a hot looking woman. Dirk had a daughter about her age. More than once had fantasized about sleeping with Melia.

"Oh, I understand perfectly." He turned and walked away.

Melia returned to her office, pleased having once again mopped the courtroom floor with Dirk the dickhead. She hoped that would be the last time she saw him.

Melia got out of the truck and looked across the street. This had become a habit of hers, and saw Andy's truck parked in the lot.

Melia was putting some files in the back room when she heard the door buzz. "Be right out" She said, and stepped from out of the room to find Dirk.

"You know that I have had the hots for you since you got into town." He walked over to her and grabbed the back of her neck, and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers. Melia wiggled free and slapped him.

"You little bitch," He slapped her hard, and then shoved her down. Her head hit the side of the desk. Dirk ripped her blouse off and was about to jerk her skirt up when Meagan walked through the door.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Melia was sitting on the couch when Andy came in.

"You ok?" She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"They got him, the bastards in jail and you wont have to worry about facing him in court again." Meagan handed Andy a beer. "I am just glad I came in when I did."

"Mel, why don't you go and lay down for a while. I can order something." Melia stood up and Meagan gave her friend a hug. "You sure you are ok." Meagan looked at her friends bruised face. Melia nodded and went into her bedroom

"God I could kill him." Meagan said.

"That makes two of us. What's the deal with that guy anyway." Andy sat down on the couch and picked up his beer.

"Melia has made a fool of him in court one too many times. He doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground, plus he thinks women have no place in the courtroom. They belong in the bedroom or the kitchen. I guess you could say he has had a thing for her since the first time he met her, and Mel not giving him the time of day pissed him off."

"Melia ok," Jonathan walked in the front door.

"Yeah, her face is bruised and she hit her head on the desk. The doctor said she would be sore tomorrow, but she's fine." Meagan laid her head against the couch and sighed. "Why does shit like this always happen to her."

"Hey, that's the strongest damn woman I have ever seen. She will be fine."

"I know that Jonathan, I have seen her come through much worse than this. It just makes me sick that men like him think women are here for their personal satisfaction." She got up and stormed out the back door.

"I am going to go and check on Melia." Andy got up and walked down the hall. He found her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," He got on his knees in front of her.

"Hey yourself."

"You know I could kill that son of a bitch,"

Melia nodded, "Yeah, you would have to get in line behind Meagan. I am glad she came in when she did or..."

"Ok, I don't want to think about what might have happened either." Andy helped her get into her pajamas. Her left side was already bruising up. They crawled into Melias bed. Andy reached over and turned off the light.

At 2am, a loud scream woke Andy up. Melia was sitting straight up in bed.

"Hey, you ok." She shook her head and started sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything ok." Meagan was at the door. She sat down on the bed. "Andy go look in the kitchen, there is a prescription bottle on the counter. Bring one of those and some water." Andy got off the bed and headed to the kitchen.

"She ok," Jonathan heard Melia and got up.

"She had a nightmare I guess." Andy grabbed a a bottle of water and the pill bottle. He walked back into Melias room and handed them to Meagan and walked back to join his brother in the kitchen.

"She's asleep." Meagan walked in and sat down at the bar. She glanced at the clock on the stove, its was 3:15. "God now I know how parents of newborns feel." She laid her head down on the bar, and Jonathan rubbed her back.

"You are a good friend to her Meg."

"She's been a good friend to me too. I shouldn't have gone to the mall at lunch. I should have stayed there, then this never would have happened."

"There is no reason for you to blame yourself." Andy said, "I was right across the street, Hell I didn't know anything was even going on until the police car drove up."

"Why don't we all try to get some sleep." Jonathan said, and the three went to bed.

Melia woke up and tried to sit up. "OUCH" Meagan opened the door to her bedroom, "You need some help." Melia nodded and her friend helped her to the bathroom, "Ok, I draw the line at wiping your behind, you are on your own with that one." Melia laughed and winced, "Don't make me laugh, it hurts."

Meagan went into the kitchen and poured coffee for the girls. The bruise on Melia's face didn't look as bad as it had the night before. The bruise on her side was a different story. The states attorney's office had called that morning saying the three other women had come forth saying that Dirk had sexually assaulted them. They had moved him to a facility in Oregon.

"Good riddance" Meagan said. "I hope when he bends over in the shower someone ties his balls in a knot."

Melia decided to spend some time in the sun. Her arm hurt like hell from being twisted behind her. The doctor told Meagan that Melia would be fine physically. She had woken up twice during the night crying, and Meagan was right there.

"You want some company" Megan said laying her towel and sunglasses on the table.

"Sure." Melia slid her sunglasses off. "How's this look" she pointed to the bruise on her face.

"Melia you could wipe dog shit all over you and still look amazing." Meagan looked at her friend and smiled.

Andy pulled up in Meagan's driveway, not sure at all what to say to Melia. He had gone home earlier to shower and change his clothes. Melia had gone inside for water when Andy rang the doorbell.

"Hey, didn't expect you to be up." He kissed her and gave her a gentle hug. "Your side still hurt?"

She shook her head no, "Not that bad."

"I'm sorry.."

"Its ok. Its over with. I just want to forget about it." The truth was, Melia was blaming herself. She remembered coming home one day telling Rick about an older man hitting on her in class. He made out like it was her fault. "If you didn't dress like a whore you wouldn't get treated like one" He had told her.

"I think you need to talk about it." Andy was worried about her. She acted like she didn't want him touching her and really couldn't blame her for that, but he felt like she was shutting him out.

Melia walked back outside and sat back in the lounge chair. Andy sat in the chair opposite Meagan.

The next morning, Andy called to see if Melia wanted to go out on the boat with him.

"I think you should," Meagan told her, "It will do you some good to get out of this house and get some fresh air."

"I am just not ready for intimacy Meg." Melia got up from the table and put her coffee cup in the sink.

"I think Andy understands that. He would not hurt you." Melia gave her friend a look, "Not like that Mel, you know what I mean. You and Andy are in a good place right now, and he's trying like hell to be there for you. Don't freeze him out is all I am saying." Meagan got up and went into her bedroom and shut the door.

Andy and Melia had been out on the boat for over and hour. Andy was worried about her. Ever since the assault, she had not talked much to him at all. Andy dropped anchor and walked over and sat beside Melia on the deck chair.

"You know, I know its in your personality to clam up, but I wish you would talk to me." Andy took her hand.

"I guess you think its my fault." Melia pulled her hand away from him and walked over to the railing.

"What. What are you talking about." Andy walked over and turned her to face him. "No, I don't think that bastard damn near raping you was your fault."

Melia laid her head on his chest and tears started to fall. Before long, Andy was holding her up as she sobbed. Andy held her and let her cry.

Finally, he spoke, "Why in the hell would you think this was your fault?"

She told him about the time in college when the older man had hit on her, and what her ex had said to her.

"You listen to me," Andy pulled her chin up so she had to look at him. "Its never a woman's fault when a man tries to force himself on her. I don't care if you had been butt-ass naked, he had no right. Quit blaming yourself."

"This is not fair to you either." Melia sighed. "I don't even want you to touch me."

"Its ok, you take all the time you need to work your way through this. I will be right here." Melia turned and wrapped her arms around him.

Andy and Melia returned to Meagan's house around 5. She could see that her friend was attempting to run the grill.

"We had better hurry and get to the backyard before the neighbors call the fire department." Melia said as she climbed out of Andy's truck.

"She cant be that bad."

"Oh, she is believe me." Melia unlocked the front door. "You can take a shower if you want to."

Andy wrapped his arms around her, "I will if you shower with me."

Melia looked up at him and then at the floor. "Andy I.."

"I wont hurt you Mel. I think you know that."

"I know you wont hurt me. I am just not ready for that ok."

Andy showered and changed his clothes. He wished like hell he could do something to help Melia. He tossed his dirty clothes into the washing machine and closed the laundry room door. He could hear Melia laughing outside and was glad.

"I am glad to see you laughing again." Meagan said. She had almost burned the hamburgers to a crisp.

"I cant help it being around a goofball like you." Melia flipped the burgers and then lifted them one by one onto a platter.

"You feeling better since you and Andy had some time alone." Melia nodded.

"Good." The girls walked in the back door and Melia opened the refrigerator, pulling out the ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise.

After dinner, Melia had excused herself and went to her room. She was sitting on the bed looking at the torn blouse she had on the day Dirk attacked her in her office when Andy came in.

"Why don't you just throw that out. That's nothing but a bad memory." He sat down on the bed beside her.

"Why do men do that? Why do they act like they can treat a woman however they want to. You tell them no, but they just keep on forcing." She laid back on her bed.

"I don't know why men like him do that. Maybe he didn't get enough attention in high school from women, maybe he had a controlling mother and that's his way of getting revenge against females." Andy shrugged. "I cant tell you why."

Melia sat up and kissed him, "Thank you for being here."

"Now just where else do you think I would have been."

"I think I am ready now." Melia said.

"You sure." Andy had been ready, he just didn't want to force it.

"Yeah. That's the one time I feel secure, and I haven't felt secure in days."

Andy pulled her down on top of him and kissed her. "I love you Melia Rose Davis"

"I love you too." She pulled her shirt over her head and reached around to unhook her bra. Her full breasts tumbled out and Andy let out a groan. Melia wriggled out of her bottoms and Andy pulled of his shirt and pants. He touched then kissed the bruise on her side. "That hurt" she shook her head no. Melia rode him hard and they both climaxed at the same time. Melia laid beside him and he wrapped his arms around her. Things were finally ok between them and Andy hoped like hell nothing happened to screw things up. He looked over at Melia and she was fast asleep. Andy curved his body into hers and fell asleep. They slept curled in each others arms until the sun came up.

Crab season was fast approaching and Jonathan and Andy were both dreading it.

"I finally found a woman who's not going to post all over Facebook and Twitter that she finally screwed Jonathan Hillstrand and I have to leave her to go fishing."

Andy looked at his brother and cast his line out, "I feel the same way man." Andy felt a tug on the line and reeled in a huge bass. "You think Mel can cook this."

Jonathan looked at his brother and smiled, "I think that girl can cook damn near anything. Now Meagan, that's another story. She cooked me eggs one morning. Nastiest shit I ever ate in my life. Didn't tell her that though." Jonathan cast his line out. "Doesn't matter to me if she can cook or not."

"No, you will just be spending a hell of a lot of time at my house." Andy reeled in another fish.

"Damn, you are pulling fish in left and right, and I haven't caught a damn thing."

Melia and Meagan were busy at the law office. The assault was but a memory now, and Meagan was proud of her friend for getting past it.

"So, things going ok for you and Andy?" Meagan stuck a box she had just put files in on the shelf in the backroom.

"Yeah," Melia nodded. "Too good, makes me wonder what's about to happen."

"You shouldn't talk like that." Meagan stepped off the ladder and folded it back. She opened the closet door to put the ladder up as Jonathans truck pulled up outside the office.

"I hope you can cook bass." Jonathan said.

"My girl can cook anything," Meagan said.

"Sure," Melia pulled her purse out of her desk and shut off her computer. "How do you want them cooked? Grilled, fried?"

"As long as they're not burnt to a crisp, I don't care how you fix them." Andy said, and Meagan threw an empty water bottle at him

Andy and Melia sat outside and watched the sun disappear behind the trees. Melia thought she would never fall in love again, but she had.

"You know, crab season is coming up." Melia was laying on his chest and sat up

"Yeah, you mentioned that a few days ago."

"Not looking forward to it at all this year." He had told her that the first trip was not all that bad. The second one was hell because of the ice.

"Maybe the ice wont be so bad this year." Melia bent to slip her shoe back on.

"Its not the ice I am dreading, its being away from you."

Melia looked at him and smiled. "Well, I am not exactly thrilled a the idea of being away from you either, but knowing I am here waiting for you should give you something to look forward to." Melia got up and walked inside, Andy followed and closed the door, locking it.

"Meagan and Jonathan must be in bed already." Andy said. They walked down the hall to Melias room and climbed into bed. Before long they were both asleep.

Melia and Meagan went to the dock at Dutch Harbor to see Andy and Jonathan off. Jonathan gave Meagan a goodbye kiss, and hugged Melia, "You take care of each other while we are gone" Melia smiled at him, "We always do."

Andy kissed Melia goodbye, "I will miss you. I'll call you later."

They watched the men walk up the ramp and onto the boat. Meagan put her arm through Melias and they walked to Meg's car. It would be a long few months for all of them. The girls climbed into Meagans car and headed into town to the office. Melias phone was ringing when she reached her desk.

"Melia Davis, how can I help you."

The girls worked until nine, and then went home.

"You ok." Meagan asked Melia.

"Yeah, just missing the hell out of Andy." He had called her earlier. "Who would have thought when I came here I would fall in love with a crab fisherman."

"Not me. I never thought either one of us would fall in love again period."

Whoever said love was better the second time around was right.


End file.
